The Light Upon You
by eve-chan R.N.F
Summary: A girl is part of an ancient prophecy to destroy evil forever, but only with the help of her beloved one. RaiXOC. But who you think will try to evite it?... Read and guess...
1. It all beggins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown (but hoped I could) I only own the OC's.

**The Light Upon You.**

Chapter1: The Pursuit

It was a peaceful dark night at the forest near the Temple grounds, all the wild animals rested in a peaceful way on their nests, caves, and ponds…until…

**_BOOM _**a giant explosion was heard near the lake.

A girl whit curl brownish hair ran desperately to free and lost as fast as she could from her persuader, a big horrible reptile/dragon like creature.

"LET ME GO! LET ME ALONE!" yelled the girl desperately, throwing withish-blueish beams and balls to the creature, until the creature yelled in pain, the girl continue running until reaching a big lake that was fed by the waterfall, and stopped by a near tree to rest, until…

"RAAARGH!" the horrible beast jumped from the shadows and slashed the girl's favorite green tank top.

"AAAAA!" the girl yelled in pain meanwhile tons of blood came form the horrible wound.

The creature in a beam of light turns into a handsome, but cold looking man about 19 or 20 years.

"If you reconsider my offer about turning to the Heylin side, I'll give you my word that you will have everything you want to and more" said the man with his cold-shiny-golden reptilian eyes.

"No way, I'll first DIE and then turn me to the dark side!" said the girl with difficulty from the blood loss.

"Then DIE here" with those last words the man disappeared and the girl started to shiver from the cold and get even pale that what she was.

"_Why do these things have to happen to me…" she tough "Why did I was the one with this SO big powers and responsibility…" _said the girl while her look started to darken…_ "Mother why did this happen to us…"_

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_Flashback_

"_Mom, where are you?" said the girl while entering at her house_

"_Surprise!" The girl jumped about 3 meter of the yell._

"_Happy 15th. Birthday sweetie" Said a big women with the same curled hair but longer and a bith more grayish._

"_Oh mom… thanks but you know you didin't need to do it" said the girl a bit palid_

"_Oh come on sweetie you know this date is REAL important you've finally grow up to give you this…" The woman takes out of a box a beautiful Silvery-white crystal tied up whit a small silver chain._

"_But… mom…this…is yours" said the girl with wide eyes._

"_You mean was…now is yours" the woman put the necklage on her daughter's hands._

"_Sweetie, this necklage has a story…a really long story… It had pass from generation to generation… my mother gave it to me… and now… rests on you sweetie, this necklage has a lot of power it can give to the owner powers that go over humans imagination that can be used for good… but in the wrong hands could have the power to destroy the universe… Your father… give his life to protect this neckalge and you my sweetie, because you are part of a real ancient prophecy that says: A pure heart girl will carry unimaginable powers with her, and with the help of her beloved one, will be able to destroy the evil forever"_

"_Mom then that's why I can make blue-whitish light with my hands?"_

"_Yes sweetie, you are the chosen one"_

"_But mom, how am I going to do it? who is the beloved one?..."_

"_Sweetie… only time will give you answers"_

_**BOOM!**_

_The front side of the house exploded, reveling a man shape with shiny golden eyes._

"_Who are you and what do you want?" Said the mother trying to protect her daughter form the invasor._

"_Woman, you will not be able to hide her for ever, you know what I want and if you don't remember I'll repeat it… I WANT THE GIRL, AND THAT NECKLAGE SHE'S WEARING! Yelled the man with a cold voice._

"_WHO ARE YOU?" yelled the girl at the now visible handsome man._

"_Chase Young… AND YOU'RE MINE!"_

_The man turned in a flash of light into a horrible dragon-reptilian beast with long fangs and claws._

_The mother tried to protect the girl but the reptilian creature Knock her out unconscious, letting the girl alone and running to the deep forest, near her village, trying to escape from the horrible creaute._

_End Flashback_

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

"Please someone he... help…me..." Those were her last words as she slowly fainted from the blood loss.

YAY! Finally finish my first chapie! Hey guys don't forget about REVIEWING ok, OHH… AND THANKS TO MY FRIEND KATHY FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH ALL MY SPELLING MISTAKES( hehehe not so good in spelling) AND 2 FOR PULLING ME UP TO MAKE THIS STORY YOU TOTALLY ROCK!


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown only own the girl (name will be reveled soonly).

Chapter 2: Who are you?

The girl wake up confused she didn't knew where she was so she started to open her eyes completely, to see a pair of big dark brow eyes.

"AAAHHHH!" the girl yelled

_Girl's POV:_

I waked up and tried to open my eyes, only to see a pair of dark brow eyes on my face I screamed and then, the bald little yellow kid started to run through the hole place shouting a name. In about 3 minutes later an old bald man get in the room with the baldy by his side.

No ones POV:

"I see you have already awakened, young one" Said the man with a calm voice.

"Master Fung, is that girl a dragon?"

"Yes, Omi" Said the old man

"But Master Fung is impossible, it's said in the ancient scrolls that there are only four elemental dragons"

"Omi, the best life things are unexpected."

"You're right master" said the baldy with a respectful tone.

"Omi would you like to go to the training grounds I'll led the girl to the training grounds later for that the other one's can meet her."

"Yes, master." With that the baldy left.

"Young one, would you like you like to tell me what happened and who made you this…?" Said the old man with a don't worry look on his face

"Yes… sir"

"Please call me Master Fung"

"Yes, Master… Fung"

The next hour the girl told to Master Fung all the story since the beginning until she saw Omi.

"And… that's my story until now… Master Fung"

"Well young one, this temple can be your home, and protection all time you want" Said the man with a soft smile.

"Really!... Um Thanks Master Fung I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome, it's time that you meet your teammate's young one" Said Master Fung.

Master Fung conducted the girl to the training grounds, the training had finished log time ago.

"Young Ones" Said Master Fung, and like by magic everyone came to where he was, a tall cowboy with blue eyes, the small kid called Omi, a small girl maybe Japanese because of her hair and eyes, and a emerald eyed Brazilian boy with

"I have a surprise for you, young ones…" Master Fung stopped because saw Omi raise his hand.

"Yes, Omi" Said Master Fung

"Master is this about the new dragon?"

"Yes Omi I want you to meet her.."

"IS A GIRL? The kids yelled all at the same time.

"Yes, thatt is right, come on young one for that everyone can meet you."

Raimundo's POV:

When Master said that the girl could came in, I saw her, she had a beautiful, perfectly curled brownish hair, and God the hottest slim body in the world, but what caught my eyes, and attention totally, wasn't her body, or her hair, it was that she had silvery eyes that shined like stars, and in the middle blueish rings like beautiful sapphires. I thought _"Oh…man she's beautiful". _Then she look at me, those eyes hypnotized me, the way she looked at me… I just felt warmth in my face and I accidentally blushed _"Man, me, Raimundo Pedrosa BLUSHING… no way! I MAKE GIRLS BLUSH, not them to me"_ But then she turned to see Master Fung.

No One's POV

"Young ones I want you to meet Kitty"

"Umm…hi" Say Kitty all shy, but with a warm smile on her face.

"GREAT! Finally, another girl in the team! Hi I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, but you can call me Kim. Said the Japanese girl.

"Howdy lil' lady I'm Clay Baylee, and it'll be a pleasure to have ya on tha team"

"Greetings my fellow girl friend, my name is Omi ans I'm the grand water dragon in training, it will be your best pleasure to learn from the best dragon in this temple, me of course." The baldy said.

Kitty's POV:

But when I said hi to everyone, and the tanned boy was the last one, he blushed slightly, I giggled so slowly that maybe no one heard me, but the boy did, and shyly told me…

No One's POV

"Hi, umm my name is Raidrosa Pemundo" The boy said shyly.

Kitty giggled and laughed a little by seeing the boy reaction, and saw the boy turning all red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, the name is Raimundo Pedrosa, but you can call me Rai" said the boy while starting to turn to his tanned skin color again.

"Hi…um… is a pleasure to meet you… Rai." Kitty shake his hand and give him a warm smile.

Raimundo's POV:

"HOW STUPID YOU ARE Raimundo Pedrosa, you just blushed, no you didn't blush, you turned TOTALLY RED IN FRONT OF HER, ooh and did I missed that you misspelled YOUR OWN NAME. What the hell is happening to me? Is like if I had… fallen… in… love! NO WAY 'cause she is shy, cute hot, and… wait did I just said …cute and… HOT, well, maybe she is, just look at those curves they are just perf… HEY, NO THIS CAN'T HAPPEN TO ME! Or can it?

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine" Said Raimundo so slowly that only Kitty hear it, and make her blush instantly.

"_Why did he said that?" _Kitty thought _"Is he in… love with…me?"_

YAY! Finally Chapter 2 finished I'M SO HAPPY THAT, I'LL LET KITTY FINISH THIS STORY. Ooh AND THANKS AGAIN TO MY FRIEND KATHY FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH MY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING HEHEHE. YOU TOTALLY ROCK KATHY!

**Raimundo:** Hey why can't I finish the story!

**Helen: **Ok, you'll finish it next chapter OK.

**Raimundo:** Fine. (Madly, turns around and go away)

**Kitty: **Please guys Review, the story will not continue until having at least 5 reviews and you know FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! BUT DON'T BE SO RUDE!


	3. Are You an Angel?

"_Maybe, he just wanted to be polite" _Kitty thought.

"Um… I think that you can already let me go, if you don't mind?" Kitty asked Raimundo, in a good way.

"Oh yeah… sorry"

"Oh, you don't have to worry" Said Kitty with a warm smile that melted Rai.

"Young ones, now that Kitty will be from now and on another dragon, Kitty will be granted with the light element."

"Thanks Master Fung" Said Kitty all happy.

"Now, young ones, you can go to the dinning room, and then to sleep, tomorrow will be a hard day." Said Master Fung, and then he retired to the meditation room.

At the dinning room all the dinner conversation was about Kitty, where she lived, what she liked to do, what she didn't, etcetera. Until the night reached, and everyone was asleep. But someone couldn't, Kitty was having a horrible nightmare.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_**Dream Start:**_

_It is a beautiful valley filled with all kinds of flowers, and scents, a small village was in the valley, her mother was sat in a chair looking at the stars, and saw her mother calling her, Kitty tried to get near, but instead of getting near, only get farther and farther, until she reached a horrible mountain , she tried to escape, but something was pulling her to the mountain, then the mountain opened, revealing a huge mansion with a real big throne room, then she saw him again, the man that tried to kill her at the waterfall, but when she saw him turning into the dragon and staring at her with his eyes full of fury and hate. He started to attack her, and she tried get to the exit but it didn't opened, so she started to search for any kind of exit, but she couldn't. She began to get desperate when saw the beast about 3 feet away from her. When the beast rose his clawed hand to send the first attack, she woke up._

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

_**Dream End:**_

Kitty woke up at 3 a.m. from her nightmare and couldn't sleep, then she remembered what her mother had told her, that when you can't sleep, drink a glass of water, breathe fresh air, and sing a little bit, then you can get back to sleep.

Kitty tiptoed to the kitchen, she had already been there, and drank a whole glass of water in one gulp, the she walked out to a blooming old tree, climbed it, and started to sing:

Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on.

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

There is some love that will not  
go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

(**Celine Dion: My Heart Will Go On**.)

After she finished singing she saw the moon, it was on it's complete phase, then she felt strange, she was changing, her hair turned a slivery with and sky blue highlights, her skin turned paler, and her necklage shined, and her clothes changed totally, and now was wearing a kind of white dress that in one part was up to her knee, and the other reached her toe, and showed perfectly all her curves, and instead of her normal combat boots, some kind of ballet sandals (like Kimiko's, but in white).

Raimundo POV:

When I heard some one singing, I immediately woke up and ran to where I heard the voice, then I saw Kitty in the top of the tree, singing, _"Wow… she is the one is singing?" _I checked to see if it was a dream, but it wasn't SHE WAS SINGING! _"Man… she sings like an angel_", I sat on one of the tree roots, and listened to the song, until she stopped, and I think my eyes where betraying me, she was… SHINING... a white light covered her, and then she was changing, her hair, her clothes_, "Wow!" _I couldn't believe it, my jaw dropped _"She's beautiful… she is… an Angel?"_ I didn't stop to think, I just started to climb the tree.

Kitty's POV:

"OMG, what is happening to me?" I said real high, but no one hear it, then I heard the tree branches moved… I was scared…_"The nightmare, what if it becomes true?"_ I just saw a figure that starting to approach me, I backed away in fear, and I started to tear.

No One's POV:

"Kitty, is that you?" Said Raimundo to Kitty because of the way she backed away.

"Kitty it's me, Raimundo" When he said his name, she cried and jumped on his arms crying and breathing heavily.

"It's OK Kitty, you are safe here with me" Said Raimundo trying to comfort her.

Kitty's breath normalized, but couldn't stop tearing, and stared at Raimundo directly in his eyes, those emerald green eyes.

Raimundo' POV:

After I tried to comfort her, she stared at me directly in the eyes, her silvery blue eyes were now a redish tone because of crying, I felt a pain through my soul, because I couldn't help her so much, so I hugged her.

Kitty' POV:

He hugged me and I felt better, I told him…

No Ones' POV:

"Thanks for comforting me Rai." Said Kitty with a warm smile.

"Tell me, why are you crying?" he asked her with a worried tone.

"_Is he worried about me…, why does he care?" Kitty thought._

They both sat on the branch facing the moon.

"Ok now tell me, why were you crying?"

She looked at him in the eyes and was preventing no more tears to fall, but her voice was sad.

"You know that before I got here, my mother gave this, and then the man destroyed my house..."

"Yes, but, why were you crying?" Raimundo asked with a worried look.

" My mother... tried to protect me when the man broke in... and then... he knocked her out, maybe even killed her... I DON'T KNOW I'M WORRIED I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF SHE'S ALIVE!" She said breaking into tears again.

Raimundo saw her crying and held her hand tightly and told her...

"Kitty... don't cry, I'm with you, I promise that your mother is right, and.. Uhm..." Raimundo didin't know how to comfort her, but then he hugged her tightly, he felt the pain she was suffering right in the moment he got in contact with her, and saw her fear by the horrible man.

"Kitty, you don't have to anything to be afraid of any more, I'll be here for you, whenever you need it... Ok" Said Raimundo camly.

"Sniff... Yes, thanks Raimundo."

"You are welcome... and... SINCE WHEN YOU CAN CHANGE YOUR FORM LIKE THAT, THAT'S JUST AWESOME!"

"Rai, I don't know, today is the firs time it happen, since my mother give me the cryst..."

"The what!" Said Raimundo confused.

"This crystal... it's what they want, this is what he wants.. the unimaginable power..."

"Kitty, exactly, what is this crystal?"

"I don't know Rai, but, my mother said something about it, something of.. unimaginable power that could destroy the entire universe, in the wrong hands, and in the good ones, the power to destroy evil... forever." Kitty said while holding her mother's necklace.

"But now, I don't want to know, I need rest and, you need it too." Kitty said while giving Rai a warm and cute smile.

"Yeah, I'm real tired, _me niña _you need to sleep, and maybe some pajamas too" Raimundo yawned while scratching his head.

"I hope that I change for tomorrow, how am I going to say to Master Fung that in the day I'm a girl, and at night I'm an elf like creature."

"I think, you will not need it young one." Said Master Fung calmly getting out from the dormitoriums.

"Uhm... hi Master Fung... PLEASE DON'T EXPELL ME FROM THE TEMPLE, I SWEAR I DIDN'T KNoW I WAS THIS..."

"Yes, master it wasn't her fault..."

But Rai and Kitty were cut off by Master Fung.

"Kitty, this is another reason to keep you at temple for protection, and training to control this powers that you've been granted... because your powers don't come from the crystal." Said master Fung calmy as always.

"No, Master, this crystal is like a power up, gives me energy when I'm tired, and even if I wished to, I can't unlock all the power, because it is said that the crystal will only unlock its powers when they are REALLY needed."

"Well, tomorrow we will start your training, now sleep well both of you, tomorrow will be a hard day of chores."

"AHHH, MASTER!" Raimundo said angrily.

"Go to sleep young ones."

"Yes Master" Said both, and obediently going to their rooms.

"That girl will be like the sun in a dark cave for the young dragons."

"You never stop of saying undesirable sentences, huh"

"Dojo Kanojo Cho, you must go to sleep, maybe tomorrow another Shen-Gong-Wu will reveal itself and we don't want a dragon that can't fly or detect Shen-Gong-Wu, right?"

"Ok, ok, I'm going" said the small dragon.

With that everyone fell into a peaceful to sleep.

**Raimundo:** Already!

**Me:** Yes you can, THANKS AGAIN TO MY FRIEND KATHY, FOR HELPING ME TO CHOOSE THE SONG, YAY! YOU ROCK!

**Raimundo:** Hey people! Continue RR, Flames accepted, but don't be so rude, or I'll personally Kick your butts!

**Omi: **Raimundo! That is so disgusting!...

**Raimundo: **Ahh! SHUT UP!

**Omi: **Hey, you are no one to shut up me, I'm even superior...

**Raimundo:** Ahh, I'm going to...

**Omi:** Talk to the fingers.

**Me**: Omi... is talk to the hand... and go fight another place, not here.

**Omi: **Alright, but it has no since... SO CONFUSING!

**Me:** Ahh... there he goes... poor little Omi.

**Raimundo:** HEY WHY YOU CARE OF HIM SO MUCH!

**Me:** Because he's cute, hey, are you jealous...

**Raimundo:** NO, I'M NOT...

**Me:** YAY! Yes you are...

**Raimundo:** OK, OK I'm

**Me:** YAY! I KNEW IT, but you are Kitty's boyfriend

**Kitty: **Yeah, but the good thing is that is only in the story.

**Raimundo:** YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LOVE ME.

**Kitty:** ME, loving, YOU! NO, I LOVE OMI HE'S SOOOO CUTE

**Omi:** YES! Can I have a girl hug?

**Me and Kitty:** SURE! (hug Omi)

**Kitty:** I'm kidding I DO LOVE YOU RAIMUNDO

**Omi:** Aww, that means I will not have girl hugs?...

**Kitty:** I'm Rai girlfriend, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEANS I CAN'T HUG THE MOST CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD.

**Raimundo:** OMI!YOU WON YOU A BEATING, AND THIS TIME A HUGE ONE!

**Omi:** Ohh, this is bad... (Rai starts sending Omi mini-hurricanes)

**Me:** OK people RR

**Raimundo:** HEY THAT'S MY PART, Yeah RR and Flames accepted, BUT DON'T BE SO RUDE OR, AS I SAID, I'LL PERSONALLY KICK YOUR BUTT.


	4. Alex?

Here you go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I only own Kitty.**

The sun started to shine in a beautiful morning, the fresh air from the mountains spread through the whole temple, announcing another day.

"WAKE UP MY FRIENDS!" Yelled Omi energized, as all mornings.

"Ahh… Omi is 6 am" Said Raimundo lazily.

"Raimundo you are always waking up late…Raimundo"

"Zzzzzz"Raimundo fell asleep.

"I like this part, ORB OF TORNAMI: WATER!" An immense quantity of ice-cold water filled Raimundo's room.

"OK OK, I'm awake." Said Raimundo totally wet.

"Hahaha, Omi, you did it again" Said Kimiko laughing from her room.

"Yes Kimiko, but I didn't have choice" Said Omi trying not to laugh too.

"If ya continue to wetting Raimundo like that, he's gonna get a cold even harder that my uncles' Bob in Autumn" Said Clay.

"Yes Clay" Said Omi obediently.

"Hey guys, where is Kitty" Said Raimundo looking at Kitty's lone mat.

"Maybe she get fer a morning walk partner"

"Oh no, KITTY!" Raimundo yelled as desperately looked for her all around the temple.

"KITTY, WHERE ARE YOU"

Kitty's POV:

I went out to the mountains to breathe in the fresh air, I just loved it, and I went to the same lake where he tried to kill me, I looked at the waterfall, and I got puzzled, because I could swear that I had saw a flash coming from the waterfall inside. I get closer, and discovered some hidden rocks that lead me to the waterfall inside. Then I saw a HUGE stone blocking the way, it had some kind of inscription on it, I was a figure of a Huge dragon that was protecting a kind of jewel, but then I got near and saw that that jewel was… MY CRYSTAL… then as I finished sawing the inscription, a kind of hole was at the end, but it had a shape… I instantly put my crystal on it, and… It matched perfectly, then like an earthquake began, and the stone moved totally heading to a huge dark cave, I took my crystal, and walked inside the cave, then after a while, I saw a huge kind of Chamber made up of pure crystal, it was really beautiful, but then I got inside, and saw some kind of flute made up of my pendants crystal, I looked at it and took it then by magic some pillars risen from nowhere. I counted them and where the same that the notes of the flute, but what totally scared me was that my pendant started to shine, and the pillars shined, and by magic I started to touch the flute, it was a sad song, even if I tried to change it, only sad notes came out, but then about 5 minutes later it stopped, and the pillars hidden, then another earthquake came, but this time was even bigger, the crystal wall that had inscription shinned, and then the drawings and letters un pasted from the wall and opened another chamber, this one had a huge pond , then it glowed in a blueish-silvery-white tone, and a huge bird-dragon creature came out of the pond, it had smooth feathers, and a beautiful neck, a long gorgeous tail, and he had a crystal in the middle of the head, his wings spread and floated gracefully while the water felled like crystals (is totally silvery-white, the gem, the tail lower part and stomach are blueish.)

"_For releasing me from this prison I will concede you 3 wishes."_

"Really! My first wish is know where is my mother"

The dragon closed his eyes and shinned.

"_Young girl, your mother is in a valley near here, but she's real delicate."_

"Dragon my second wish will be that you can cure her."

"_As you wish…"_

He shinned again and…

"_Your mother is healed…and your last wish will be…"_

"Mmm..."_ I know I can ask him if Rai loves me… but if he didn't, I would get sad and… well depress a lot… I know._

"Dragon, my last wish is that I can own the Light bracelet"

"_The bracelet is now in your wrist, use it well."_

"Dragon, you're free."

"_Thanks for freeing me, I'm forever in your depth, when ever you need me just touch this flute, I'll be there."_

"Thanks."

"_No, thanks to you."_

With that the dragon left flying, and Kitty get out of the waterfall.

"Hum… I think you are supposed to be dead, but don't worry this time I will see you die slowly, and I will enjoy everytime you ask for clemency."

Kitty paled but felt courage and was about to answer him when she heard someone saying…

"Don't even think about it Chase."

Kitty's Pov:

I turned around to see who had said that, and I saw him…

No ones's Pov:

"Alex…"

A tall, grayish spiky hair, purple eyed, pale, hot kid,jumped from the tree, and put in front of Kitty like protecting her.

"Long time not seeing you _monsheri_, you're still smelling like fresh roses, but I think that this guy is not your friend, or is it?" Said the kid named Alex with a French accent.

"No Al, he tried to kill me but I'm fine." Said Kitty walking at Alex's side and taking a fight position.

"You want me to give you a hand with him, _monsheri_". Said Alex turning his eyes to Kitty.

"No I can handle it by myself, thanks Al"

"No problem, Kitty" He said as he backed off slowly.

"LIGHT BRACE…" Kitty was cut off by a yell.

"TYPHOOM BOOM, WIND!" Yelled Raimundo, making Chase fly away.

"Raimundo?" Said Kitty.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR HOURS!" Then he saw Alex and gave to Kitty a WHO-IS-HE! Glare.

"He's Alex an old valley friend, he left to go live to France, and never saw him again, until today." Raimundo turned red from jealousness.

"Is a pleasure to meet you, Raimundo" Alex extended his hand. But Raimundo didn't bother to even shake it.

"Well, well now that everyone has met, can we continue."

"Ohh yes, WUDAI MOON, LIGHT!" With that, a huge white-blueish beam send Chase flying unconscious.

"GIRL, HOW DID YOU LEARN TO KICK EVIL BUTT SO FAST."

"Simple, when I was young I trained with Master Hui at my valley, and he show me how to use my powers."

"Good…now would you make me the favor of NOT SCARING ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, I was worried, I thought that Chase had caught you and…" He was cut off by Kitty.

"You just said, WORRIED"

"NO, I just said that you worried Master Fung."

"Ok… ALEX HOW, WHEN, AND FOR WHAT YOU CAME HERE?" Said Kitty.

Alex looked at her, and took her hand, he hold it softly, and got on one knee.

"I came here because I couldn't live without you, I got here when you needed me, and I came here to tell you… I LIKE WAFFLES!"

"WE LIKE WAFFLES" Said Kitty

"I LIKE PANCAKES!" Said Alex

"WE LIKE PANCAKES!" Said Kitty.

Both started to laugh and then saw each other and bust out laughing again.

Raimundo's jaw dropped. _I CAN'T BELIEVE IT HE JUST SAID THOSE THINGS TO MY GIRL…Hey hold up there she's not my girl… she's my friend…_

"Mmm, but really, you still smelling like fresh spring roses…ahhh." Said Alex.

"Aww, Alex, don't say that." She got embarrassed and blushed slightly

"Ohh, come on lets go to the temple, Master Fung will be waiting there." Said Raimundo burning in fury.

**Later at the temple.**

"Master Fung we're here." Said Kitty running to the temple grounds.

"Hello young ones, Kitty, where have you been?" Said Master Fung turning his eyes to Kitty

"Sorry, Master Fung, I went for a walk and I found some kind of hidden chambers at the waterfall, it had a HUGE dragon-bird creature living there, and it gave me 3 wishes and this." Kitty showed Master Fung the Light bracelet, and the crystal flute.

"Young one, this items where lost about 1000 years ago, when Grand Master Dashi hid it, he gave this Shan-Gong-Wu to a powerful ancient dragon called Silver, to guard it, until the medieval warriors from all places tried to take it someone's because of the power, other for ambitious, and only a few to protect it, it is said that the flute was owned by a real powerful warrior that could call, and sometimes control the ancient beast, but he was so scared that someone could use it for evil that hide the flute, and Silver in a place no discovered… until today, young one, a big responsibility is in your hands, take good care of this two items, protect them with your life… But right now I wished to know who is that kid…" Said Master Fung.

"Sorry because of my manners,_ monsieur_, my name is Alex, and I'm one of Kitty's old _copain_ (means friend in French)" Said Alex bowing respectfully.

"MASTER FUNG," Yelled Kimiko running where he was.

"Master Fung, did Rai finally found Kitt…" She was cut off by Alex.

"_Vois sont la plus le belle fille moi avoi voir en mon vie_" Said Alex getting near her.

"What ! " Said Kimiko confused.

"I said : You are the most beautiful girl I have seen in my life" Said Alex while taking her hand softly and kissing it.

"Hi, my name is Kimiko Tohomiko, but you can call me Kim" Said Kimiko, while she blushed.

"My name is Alex and it is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you." Said Alex while letting Kimiko's hand free.

"Th-the pl-pleasure is all mi-mine…Alex" She said with a mixture of embarrassment, love, and confusion.

"Hum…" Master Fung cleared his throat to get everyone's attention…

"Now young ones, is training time and you will fight each other, the first ones will be Kimiko and Clay, then Omi and Alex, and finally Raimundo and Kitty. The winners will later face each other.

Clay and Kim got in the ground.

"Now… Choose your Shen-Gong-Wu" Ordered master Fung.

Kimiko took the star of Hannabi, and the Cat's Eye Draco and Clay choose the Fist of Tebbigong, and Longhorn Taurus.

"Now… Begin"

Kimiko jump high in the air and yelled at the top of her lungs "CAT'S EYE DRACO, JUDALET FLIP FIRE!" She sent a massive fire attack to Clay, but he built a rock wall and the attack had failed…"LONG HORN TAURUS, FIST OF TEBBIGONG, EARTH!" yelled Clay, a fissure was created, but Kimiko jumped and yelled "STAR OF HANNABI FIRE!" the star reached Clay and send him flying away.

"Clay is out Kimiko passes to the next Round" Said Master Fung

"YES, you did a good work Clay" Said Kimiko trying to comfort Clay.

"Yeah, congratulations, Kim" Said Clay standing up smiling her.

"Next round Omi , and Alex, take your Shen-Gong-Wu"

Omi took the Orb of Tornami and the Kaijin Charm, but Alex took no Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Now… begin"

"I must warn you my friend that I'm the most powerful dragon, but don't worry I will go easy on you, because of you being a starter. "KAIJIN CHARM, ORB OF TORNAMI, ICE" A bunch of icicles where heading towards Alex, but he was standing up there with his eyes closed… until… he evaded every icicle eyes closed so fast that even impressed Master Fung.

"Now is my turn, _goose" _Said Alex he make some kind of strange moves and then said "WUDAI THUNDER,LIGHTNING!" A huge thunder came from the sky and get on his hand, the he send it to Omi, Knocking him out.

"Omi just one piece of advice, NEVER overestimate you opponent." With that he get down and kissed Kimiko on her hand.

"Nice work Al, you did it awesome" Said Kitty exited.

"_We, _thanks Kat, but I have heard you can do it even better." Said Alex smiling at her, she laughed and blushed of embarrassment.

"DUDE, I CAN DO IT EVEN BETTER" Said Raimundo REAL jealous.

"Really, why don't you show us, Raimundo." Said Alex looking at him at the eyes.

"Just look and get surprised." Said Raimundo as he get at the ground.

"Now choose your Shen-Gong-Wu" Said Master Fung.

Raimundo took the Crest of Condor , and the Blade of Nebula, Kitty on have her necklace, but really didn't count as Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Now… start."Said Master Fung…

**Me:** BWA HA HA HA HA HA… I'M SOOO CRUEL I WANT YOU GUYS TO RR MORE! IF WANT TO SEE THE CONTINUATION!

**Raimundo:** Ohh! Come On, action was about to start!

**Me:** I know, but NO REVIEWS, NO STORY.

**Kitty:** Well Rai I'll have to kick your butt in another occasion.

**Raimundo:** No way! YOURS IS GOING TO GET…

**Clay:** HEY PARTNER, DON'T SAY THAT SHE'S A LADY.

**Kitty:** YEAH, CLAY IS RIGHT!

**Raimundo:** CLAY HOW MANY TIMES AM'I GOING TO TELL YOU THAT CHIVALRY IS DEAD

**Kitty:** You know that part but not the Second One: Chilvalry will never die, until the last gentleman does, HERE YOU HAVE ONE (She stand at Clay side).

**Clay:** C'mon you gnna' made m' blush ladie.

**Alex:** Hey Kitty, I brought you this (give her a white rose).

**Kitty:** OHH ALEX IS BEAUTIFUL!(She friendly kiss him on the cheek)

**Raimundo:** YOU SON OF A $&/(/$/·/ LET MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE.

**Alex:** If you don't know what does means to give a lady a white rose SHUT UP!

**Raimundo:** THEN WHAT DOES IT MEANS! THAT YOU WANT TO SEPARATE US, THAT MEANS!

**Alex:** NO! IT MEANS PURITY!

**Raimundo:** Ohh. Ha ha, Sorry dude… BUT THAT'S WATH YOU GET FOR TRYING TO STEAL OTHERS GIRLFRIENDS.

**Kitty:** Raimundo…Are you jealous?

**Raimundo:** NOOO! What makes you think I'M JEALOUS. (Said Raimundo Sarcastically)

**Kitty:** Rai you know I love you, and there is no one in the whole universe that can be just like you.

**Raimundo:** Aww…Kitty… I-I. (A sexy girl passes)

**Raimundo:** WOW (whistles)

**Kitty:** Slaps him.

**Raimundo:** Hey what I did?

**Kitty:** YOU ARE A… JERK FOR NOT SAYING SOMETHING WORSE!

**Omi:** My friend Kitty… may I have a bear hug…

**Kitty**: SURE AND A BIG ONE! (hugs Omi)

**Raimundo:** Hey…

**Kitty:** You don't have any right of telling me something…

**Raimundo:** Ok… May I have a girl hug too…

**Kitty:** Umm… Raimundo I give Omi hugs cause he's cute… but I can give you this (kiss him in the cheek)

**Raimundo:** Surrreeee… (hearts popping out of Rai head)

**Me:** OK…. This is weird… Okay guys PLEASEE! RR! OHH AND THANKS AGAIN TO KATHI! YOU ARE JUST AWSOME YAY! YOU TOTALLY ROCK GIRL!


	5. Not Again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, only own Kitty, and Alex.**

"Now… start" Said Master Fung.

Raimundo's Pov:

I wanted to impress Kitty with my wind attacks, so I jumped, and…

No one's Pov:

"CREST OF CONDOR, BLADE OF NEBULA, WIND!" Raimundo yelled sending strong wind currents to Kitty, but she evaded them with an impressive agility, Raimundo saw that his attacks weren't working, so made a sand storm, but instantly, Kitty raised a hand, and by magic the storm stopped.

Rai's Pov:

"WHAT THE HELL?" Thought Raimundo as he saw Kitty approaching with the speed of sound, _"HOW COULD SHE STOP MY ATTACK_?"…"CAN SHE TAKE CONTROL OVER MORE ELEMENTS?" But then I saw Alex smile, and I puzzeled.

No One's Pov:

"LIGHT BRACELET, ELEMENTAL CLASH, LIGHT"

Rai's Pov:

Kitty started to glow, wow, she looked good, what the… but then the glow separate from her body and turned into a HUGE DRAGON… then it attacked me, it passed through my body, and I felt like… tired, the attack had withdrew my energy, but not enough to Knock me out…

Kitty's Pov:

"HOW IS POSSIBLE!" Is incredible, no one before had stand up with this attack, I think this will be a long battle… finally, someone gives me a descent battle.

No One's Pov:

"Come on Raimundo, or am' I too good for you" Said Kitty taunting Raimundo.

"No way, I don't go down easily _chica_" Said Raimundo.

"Then show me what you are made off."

Raimundo jumped, trying to kick Kitty, but she took his foot, and send him flying, he impulsed himself with wind, and yelled "BLADE OF NEBULA, WIND!" A storm formed, again, but this time, instead of destroying it, she absorbed the wind with the bracelet and yelled "LIGHT BRACELET, LIGHT" with that, she send a big energy ball to Raimundo, and send him flying out of the ground.

"Winner, Kitty" Said Master Fung

"Raimundo, are you Ok." Said Kitty worried, but Raimundo got mad and get away from her.

Kitty felt sad and sniffed, then got to her room. Alex saw this and went to talk to Raimundo.

"Hey, why are you so mad, you did a great job."

"That is not the point, she is new and she defeated me."

"Raimundo… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT MAD AT HER ONLY BEAUSE OF THIS, **_S'IL VOUS PLAIT NE FAIS PAS I'ENFANT!_**, you don't know how lucky you are by having her as a friend, a so close one, but, how they say, you never know what you have until you lose it."

"What do you mean…"Said Raimundo puzzled.

"When I was little, Kitty was my only friend, no kid in the ville wanted to be my friend, only Kitty, we always played together, laughed, play pranks, until I started to fell something stronger for her, I loved her, but when I was about to tell her, we go to France, and there I suffered because I didn't have her, the way we played, her eyes, her curls, I played with her hair I remember how it jumped when she moved her head, but what really killed me, was her smile, her angel smile, but, I can't do anything… cause… she is not in love with me…" Said Alex sadly.

"Then… you love her… I knew it… thanks Al, I'm sorry cause of what happened before, was a bit jealous."

"You are saying sorry to the wrong person, Kitty needs it more tan me… but, will be better you do it in the right place… look you will do this……….. and take care of Kitty, cause I will kill you if you mess it up, she's important for me."

* * *

**At Kitty's Room.**

"_That is why I never show my powers, THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY LIFE IMPOSSIBLE" _Kitty was crying in her mat because of Raimundo attitude.

"Kitty, can I come in?" Asked Kimiko.

"Sure you can" She whipped her tears and tried to smile, but her face was red.

"Ohh… Kitty, don't cry, look Rai is of those jerks that think that are the best. Don't cry, I'm sure that he is sorry. But talking about other things y…" Kim was cuted by Omi getting inside.

"Oh my friend Kitty, why are you eyes red, and your face too, are you sick?" Said Omi innocently.

"No Omi, I cried, that's all."

"Ohh…can I help you pull up your happiness with a bear girl hug" Said Omi.

"Sure, maybe it help" Kitty hugged Omi and felt a bit better.

"Thanks Omi, I feel better". Said Kitty smiling.

"You are welcum, Oh and I wanted to say that you where pretty well in your training, but not as good as me, of course." Said Omi with his normal HUGE ego.

"Yees, thanks Omi, oh it is late, we have to go to dinner hall. I'm really hungry" Said Kitty.

"Yeah me too, really hungry" Said Kimiko.

At the dinner hall Clay was eating a HUGE sandwich with all things you can imagine, Al was eating some French toast, and Kim, Omi, and Kitty were eating cereal, but no sign of Raimundo…

"Has anybody saw Rai?" Asked Kitty worried.

"Ohh yeah he told me to give you this." Said Alex handing Kitty a note wrote in a papyrus.

_Dear Kitty:_

_Hope you are not mad, need to talk to you, meet me at the blossom tree at 9… Until then… my Kitty._

_Sincerely:_

_Raimundo._

"Ok… very well"

It was 9 and all temple was quiet, the moon shined beautifully, and the stars glowed like diamonds, the wind was a bit cold, but no worries.

"9:10 at what time is Raimundo going to come?" Asked herself Kitty in the tree highest branch.

"Maybe he's down here" Said the own Raimundo.

"Great, what do you need?" Said Kitty a bit mad.

"I wanted to say sorry, because… I acted like a complete jerk" Said Raimundo upset.

"Actually… you are one Raimundo" Said Kitty

"Yeah but I'm YOUR jerk" Said Raimundo while closing to her.

"Yeah, sorries accepted." Said Kitty with a warmth smile.

"You know, I was in the garden, and then I saw this." Raimundo took out a blue and white rose, he place it in Kittys hair, over her ear."

"I take it cause I though it was like you, beautiful, unique, and awesome." Said Raimundo smiling at her.

"Ohh… Rai it is beautiful." Kitty look at him at the eyes she smiled warmly, but then, the wind blowed colder, and Kitty shivered in cold.

"Take this, will make you warmer" Raimundo quit his sweater, and place it around Kitty's shoulder, then put his arm around her shoulders and close her to him.

"Kitty.."Raimundo said looking at the moon.

"Um-hum" Siad Kitty lokking at him.

"You are the most beautiful, and awesome girl that I have meet in the whole world". Said Raimundo looking at her.

"Aww…Rai… that is soo sweet." Said Kitty while giving him a sweet smile that melted Rai.

"Kitty…I-I…"Said Raimundo nervously.

"Yes Rai…you" Said Kitty.

"I-I lo- I LOOK OUT" Raimundo took Kitty bridal style, and floated in the air, then landed in earth, only to see the branched totally cutted.

"Ohh… did I interrupted the sweet moment…" Said a cold voice that only could came from…

"CHASE YOUNG" Raimundo and Kitty said at the same time.

"Ohh… yes is me, but if you come with me without hesitation… I promise your boyfriend will not be hurted badly." Said Chase, getting near to Kitty.

"First, don't get closer, second, I will be death, and then turn to the Heylin, and third, even if I join, will never be at your side." Said Kitty loudly.

"Ouch… dude, that really hurt." Said Raimundo trying to make laugh of Chase.

"Why don't you SHUT UP Raimundo, not talking to you." Said Chase coldly.

"HEY DON'T SAY THAT TO…" Kitty was cutted of by Chase claping her.

"Never respond me, even with that tone." Chase said.

"HEY NEVER DARE TO TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Said Raimundo burning in fury.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER, THYPOOM BOOM, WIND"Said Raimundo sending a blast of wind to Chase.

"Don't make me laugh." Said Chase evading it fastly.

"THEN EAT THIS, ELEMENTAL CLASH, LIGHT" But instead of realizing a big white dragon a red one appeared with a spooky appearance, it roared and then sended flames to Chase, then with all its fury, trespassed him, Chase fell on his knees, but then get up, and said…

"Tell me, after fainting me, what were you going to do?" Said with a creepy smile that scared Kitty, but then she said…

"This, FINAL STRIKE, LIGHT!" Yelled Kitty, she glowed even shiner that the same sun, she glowed white, and with that she turned into pure light and get near to Chase, then punched, and kicked him, finally send him away with a blast of light that make him go away.

Kitty stopped to glow, but was floating up in middle sky, Raimundo was surprised, amazed, and happy Kitty was fine, but not because could fall from the sky like a football kicked by a professional player, but instead of falling, she floated to the earth, about 5 meter from earth, she started to fall, but Raimundo caught her…

"Kitty, are you okay" Said Raimundo worried.

"Rai… I… want to…sleep" Then she fainted.

**With Chase**

_My plan is working perfectly, maybe the ancient prophesy is becoming true, but I can broke it if she falls in love with the wrong person…Hahaha…

* * *

_

THIS IS GETTING INTERESTING… YAY! THANKS TO **RANDOMLASS** FOR HELPING ME IN EVERYTHING REALLY APPRECIATE IT YOU TOTALLY ROCK GIRL!

**Kitty:** YAY RAIMUNDO! I KICKED YOUR BUTT REALLY WELL, BUT SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!.

**Raimundo:** Girl you really hit hard, even harder than Kim.

**Kitty:** Sorry.(Kisses Raimundo on the cheek)

**Raimundo: **(Floats in the air) Suuurreeee…

**Clay:** It's m' or Rai is float'n the air.

**Me:** Yeah, he's floating, but well Clay about finishing the story.

**Clay:** 'll be a pleasure lil' lady. People please RR and don't forget 'bout sending flames if ya' want to, but b' careful 'cause I answer 'kay.


	6. The Showdown and the Trap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, only Kitty, Alex, the light bracelet, etc… THANKS RANDOMLASS FER YOUR HELP, YOU TOTALLY ROCK GIRL! HUGS… **

**NOW WITH THE STORY…**

At the next morning, Kitty woke up early to make everyone's breakfast, she made bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes, and French toast. Tasty smells came from the kitchen through the whole temple.

"Is tha', bac'n an' eggs" Said Clay with a smile in his face, drooling at the same time.

"Yess, pancakes…" Said Raimundo as he woke up to the smell.

"Is that…sniff… waffles… YAY!" Omi cried sniffing to the kitchen.

"Wow… everything smells good" Said Kim approaching the kitchen.

"That is my_ monsheri's_ work… mmm French toast" Said Alex inning the kitchen.

When everyone was seated, Kitty entered with a HUGE pile of pancakes in one hand, in the other a pile of tasty waffles that reached the same height, then went to the kitchen (again) brought out the eggs, the bacon, and the syrup, then again for the butter, and the French toast. She sat in between Rai and Alex, and in front of Kim and Omi.

"_Monsheri_, this French toast is even sweater than vanilla, you did it by yourself huh?" Said Alex munching and enjoying his French toast.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Because I know what you can do Kitty, I know you better than the back of my hand" Said Alex smiling.

"Yeah, but it's not that good"

"Kit, you are kidding, right? These pancakes are just awesome, and the syrup is perfectly sweet" Said Raimundo smiling, and eating a lot of pancakes.

"Yes, Raimundo is right, I personally liked this sweet things, they are tastelicious" Said Omi eating waffles.

"Umm… is delicious Omi, and I loved the eggs and the French toast!" Said Kim happily.

"I… jush..lfushh..fush fush" Clay said with a piece of waffles, eating eggs, bacon, from everything.

"What Clay?" Said Kitty puzzled.

Clay gulped everything and said.

"I said that I LUVED EVERYTHING LIL' LADY" Said Clay jumping to the French toast.

"Yeah… I'm sure." Said Kitty smiling.

"You aren't going to eat Kitty." Said Raimundo worried.

"No, I'm not hungry Rai, thanks" Kitty smiled and go outside to train.

Rai walked out of the kitchen 5 minutes later, and headed outside. Then he looked for Kitty, and couldn't found her.

_Where is she? Dude, she is really fast, where are you Kitty? I already looked in the training grounds, the main door, the halls, her room… THE GARDEN!.._

Raimundo headed to the garden running really quickly, then he reached the garden and slowed down when he saw her, she was… dancing… in the garden was a lake, that gives water to all the other rivers in the temple, and near villages, it was really big, but, dangerous, so deep that could drown the best world simmer…and Kitty was stepping in the water like by magic, she was glowing silvery-white and dressed like when she transformed… and she was floating in the water dancing… a kind of ballet but not necessary ballet… she was jumping, making hard flips, landing in her finger tips, spinning, and… singing…she singed pretty well anyone could say she was…

_WOW…She is an…angel… _Raimundo sat there watching how she danced, how she moved, she had a swan grace, and a feather lightness, her elasticity, it was beautiful, until she stopped singing, and glowing too…_ Aww it already ended?..._ Thought Raimundo sadly, because she was gorgeous… but then she stepped on earth and turned to see the sun…

Kitty's Pov:

"Another day… another adventure" I said, then I heard a bush move, I was scared, but then, I got closer and saw Raimundo.

No One's Pov:

"RAIMUNDO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Said Kitty shrilly.

"I swear I didn't saw you dancing and singing like an ang… pretty well" Raimundo blushed.

"You think I was great?" Kitty asked.

"Well, you did it awesomely" Said a Raimundo looking at the morning sun rise.

"Thanks, Rai, talking about this, what were you going to tell me when Chase interrupted us."

Raimundo turned red…

"Kitty… I-I I lo…"

"KIDS SHEN-GONG-WU ALERT! AND IT IS A REAL BIG ONE" Said Dojo shaking and scratching his skin.

Raimundo got mad, he wanted to kill Dojo…

"What Shen-Gong-Wu is it this time, Dojo." Said Kimiko running to Dojo opening the scroll.

"Is the Light Staff, the one who posses it can create huge amounts of energy with it, and with it's twin Shen-Gong-Wu, the Light Bracelet, can make real powerful combinations, and even change the staff form." Said Dojo.

"Ooo, I must posses this Shen-Gong-Wu, is most interesting." Said Omi.

"And where is it Dojo" Said Raimundo carefree.

"In Canada, jump onto Dojo express, please maintain hands and feet inside the dragon at all times."

Kimiko was wearing a pair of black winter boots, a pink fluffy jacket, a black and pink winter earmuffs that had a bunny, and pink pants.

Kitty was wearing a white mini-skirt, a white sweater with a sky blue neck, and sky blue sleeves, white boots with some fluffy sky blue things falling from them, a white hat that said angel in sky blue and silver, white gloves, and real thick white panties. And her hair totally loose, her curls all over.

"And here we are the Snow Mountains in Canada." Said Dojo arriving at a tall mountain with a huge cave on it.

"A-Are y-yo-you s-s-sure is he-he-here Do-Dojo." Said Kitty, shivering from cold.

"Yes, my allergies are growing bigger, now I need to scratch in my belly and my tail" Said Dojo scratching his belly.

"Eww… too much information" Said Kimiko.

"I think we will have to separate to look faster." Said Kitty.

"Ok, Clay, you will look with Omi, will look to the east, Kimiko and Alex will look at the west, and me and Kitty will look at the mountain." Said Raimundo, anxious to star looking.

"So the young dragons separate, hum that will make my quest even easier…" Said a cold voice coming from the back of some trees totally covered with a white snow.

"That pendant will be mine in no time." Said the voice observing carefully every one of Kitty moves.

_**With Rai and Kitty.**_

Kitty felt a shiver through her spine, someone was watching her, she turned to see the trees and saw nothing.

"_I don't like this place… or maybe is my imagination." _Kitty thought wile turning to see Raimundo scaling the mountain.

"Kitty are you gonna come or what...?"

"Yes, coming." Said Kitty turning one last time to see the trees…Nothing.

Then she felt strange, she felt attracted by a force near the mountain top, and then she heard a…helicopter… a black figure was getting near the top flying real fast.

Kitty's Pov:

I thought that thing wanted the Shen-Gong-Wu too because was heading directly to it. So I jumped and climbed as fast as I could until…

No Ones Pov:

The staff started to shine, Kitty, and a red eyed and haired boy touched it at the same time.

"I challenge you to a…" The kid was drooling, Kitty blushed, but then she said.

"What is your name?" Said Kitty trying to continue the Showdown.

"My name is Spicer… Jack Spicer…and you…" Said Jack stoping drooling.

"Kitty."

"You have and Angel's name… but well back to business. I challenge you, Kitty to a Xiaolin Showdown. Name your game." Said Jack trying to appear important.

"The game is ice-dance, the best score wins. No Shen-Gong-Wu."

"Lets go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Yelled both.

The Mountain grew higher, and other ones rose too, the field filled with ice, perfect to ice-skate and dance. And Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay in one side of the stage, and Wuya from the other side.

"GONG YE TAMPI" Yelled Jack

"Ok, we are at the ice Canada stage, I'm Michael and I'm glad to be this event's narrator, the judges will be, Mrs. Jasmize, a professional ice-skater, Mr. Chang, an important ice-skate coordinator, and Mrs. Long, an ice-skater training manager. And the first contestant will be… Mr. Spicer."

Jack started to go all around the stage, took impulse and…

"Wow impressive movement from Mr. Spicer, a 3 mortal flip, with a swirl. And now… Ohh. The classical mill swirl (when you rice a foot at 90 and swirl around up and down), and now, he finishes his performance with a 1, 2 , 3 Ohh It was perfect but Mr. Spicer accidentally fell, that will cost him a lot of points. And Mr. Spicer's score is. 8, 7, 9 good job."

And now was Kitty turn, she was wearing a 1 piece attire, mini-skirt, with a V cut, with a mini-short, a ¾ sleeve cut blouse. All the attire was silver, and showed her slim body perfectly, it had shiny things pasted to the blouse, and thin white panties.

"And there it is Miss Kitty, in her gorgeous attire, and, wow, she is… dancing, is wow, she is standing in her fingers, she is dancing, and wow, she combined the high jump with a 5 mortal flips combination WOW AMAZING, now she made a toe loop, and WOW the layback spin, this is a wonderful move, and now WOW, A QUADRUPLE SALCHOW FROM A MOHAWK ENTRANCE, this will give her a lot of points, and now… what ?she has stopped."

Kitty started to glow, and then impulse and jumped in the air, she made 6 mortal flips, and with every flip she released shiny glitters, then landed in a ballet position.

"WOW THAT IS A IS FIGURE SKATING MOVE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE, THIS WILL GIVE MISS. KITTY A LOT OF POINTS" Said the narrator.

"It was beautiful, I'll give you a 10" Said Mrs. Jaizmine.

"It is the best performance I have seen, wonderful job Miss Kitty. 10." Said Mr. Chang

"You have the grace of a swan , and a lot of elasticity, combined they leaded you to your victory, 10"

"Yes, the definite winner is Miss Kitty, and with that she wins the Light staff. CONGRATULATIONS."

With that the Showdown ended, and Kitty had the staff in her hand.

"Great job partner, ya were amazing." Said Clay.

"Kitty you looked wonderful, and beautiful." Said Alex giving her another white rose.

"You were good but not as good as me." Said Omi.

"Kitty you did it GREAT!" Said Kim jumping.

"You where awesome Kitty…" Said Raimundo shyly.

"Thanks guys, it was no…" But was cut off by someone yelling…

"SPHERE OF YUN" Said a cold voice trapping Kitty in it.

"HEY LET ME GO, AAHHHH, HELP!" Yelled Kitty desperately trying to get out of the sphere.

"Who did this show, your face, NOW!" Yelled Raimundo, tying to take out Kitty of the sphere.

"If you want her back, you will have to do a better job, Raimundo." Said Chase jumping out of the trees.

"You dirty snake let Kitty free." Said Clay.

"Ha, like if I will do it, now if you excuse me I have some important things to do." Said Chase extending his arm, and bringing the sphere to him.

"We will see us later, Xiaolin Warriors." Said Chase disappearing with a poof.

"AAAARRGHH!" Yelled Raimundo Kicking a tree and throwing it.

"Come on Rai, that will take you nowhere, if you want to find her, you must have a plan." Said Kim trying to comfort him.

_Chase I swear you will pay for this…_

DUH DUH DUH DUH… BWAHAHAHAHA I'M SOO EVIL…

**Raimundo: **You are loca chica!

**Me: **Yeah but crazy off of love!

Raimundo runs away.

**Me: **Well, after all it wasn't for him.

**Omi: **May I have a girl hug?

**Me: **YES YOU WILL! (Hugs and kisses him in the cheek)

**Omi: **Yess! This is my first girl kiss.

**Kitty: **Then this is the second one. (Kiss him in the other cheek)

**Omi: **YES! I HAVE 2 GIRL KISSES!

**Me and Kitty: **HOW CUTE IS HE!

**Me: **Well, well, please people **RR** please! Flames accepted but careful Ok! **THANKS RANDOMLASS YOU ARE JUST AWESOME YOU TOTALLY ROCK AND ROLL GIRL! HUGS! **

Until Later:

HELEN CUTIE


	7. For What do You want Me?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I only own Kitty, Alex, the light staff, the light bracelet, the crystal pendant, etc…**

"LET ME GO!!" Yelled Kitty desperately trapped in a big energy sphere.

Chase got a bit insane, and mad, and released her from the Sphere of Yun.

"Don't even try to use you powers, they will not work with the bracelet I placed on your other hand, it absorbs your power." Chase said getting closer to Kitty.

Kitty backed away in fear, she really feared him, but, at the same time, she felt a sadness only by feeling him getting closer, but even as she backed off, Chase continue getting closer…until she touched the wall… Chase was about 5 inches away from her then… he thought…

_"Why is she not afraid… most people would have kneeled to me asking for mercy, she is brave…but…until when?"_

Chase looked at her directly at the eyes, wanting her to fear him, but instead, he saw something on her eyes, they… shined… he could see them glowing, not literally glowing with light, but with a radiant feeling, that he couldn't explain, maybe because of being soulless, he couldn't explain it.

"Your room is upstairs, my cats will lead you to it" Chase clapped, and a kind of panther, that exited out of one of the bunch of corridors in Chase's lair, with shiny yellow eyes, and glared at Kitty, then, it started to walk through another corridor, and Kitty follow it.

Kitty's Pov:

I was walking trough a corridor with a lot of old but beautiful and well-cared for paintings, there were some kind of samurai armors, and there were a lot of candles, the floor was made in a beautiful bark marble floor that was really well polished, I could even see myself through it, I needed to recognize it, he was the Prince of Darkness, but had real good taste for decoration. Suddenly, the panther stopped in a beautiful wooden and elegant door, I opened it, and showed a… beautiful room, it had a beautiful dark bed, with scarlet-red decorations, with an ancient desk made up of red oak, some candles at the side of a couch, and, in the front of the bed was a wooden door that opened side to side that was a closet with all kinds of clothes(for a girl) that you could imagine, but I was a bit tired, the thing Chase had place on my hand was draining my energy, so I needed to rest, it was strange, because I never had a nap before, but…I was…tired…and… collapsed on the bed.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_Dream Sequence_

"Wow this is beautiful." Kitty sighed, standing on the shore of a beautiful blue beach.

"Do you like it?" Said Raimundo

"Yeah, is... beautiful..."

Raimundo smiled her softly, and then walked away...

Kitty turned around to see , Omi, Clay, and Kimiko playing on the shore, Kimiko was burring Omi in sand, and Clay was cooking something.

Rai was on the sea shore sitting, Kitty saw him and tried to reach him, but when she reached him, she said…

"Why are sitting there, so lonely, why you don't came with the others?" Kitty said getting closer to him.

But then Raimundo's hair became longer and got darker, then he stood up and grew, and turned into….Chase…

"You know what I want, give it to me now!" Chase growled getting near her, the sky turned cloudy and red, the shore disappeared, changed into a lava sea.

"NO!!, JUST LET ME ALONE" In that moment a small silery-white-blueish light shined in her pendant, and made Chase retreat…then Kitty thought…

_"Of course…light… he is evil… he's…darkness, darkness hates light…"_

Chase vanished and the sea returned to its normal state. Water again, the sky turned blue.

Then the dragon Kitty met in the cave came out from the sea and smiled to her, then got close to her, and closed his eyes, then Kitty felt a burn in her hand, and then she saw mark on her hand, it was glowing with a white light.

_"The time is coming...and the time to choose the path you will be...is more nearer than what you think...be brave, pacient, and never...never loose the hope...only one force is powerful enough to help you...just look inside your heart"_

"Hey...wait who is the beloved one?"

_"My dear girl...you are the only one who know it."_

"But...how am'I sure he is the right one?"

_"Because... you love him...ans he...loves you"_

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

"Huh…" Kitty waked up feeling something in her hand, it was, a silver feather, smooth, soft, she hid it because Chase will get suspicious, she was rested so, she went out of her room for a walk and try to find a way to escape, she passed the corridor, the throne room, a beautiful dinner hall, and a door, it was a medium sized door, compared with all doors, she looked at it in curiosity, and opened it…

When she opened it, she saw the unimaginable…a beautiful garden with waterfalls, and all kind of plants, and flowers…

_"For what would Chase want a… garden with…flowers…maybe to meditate or relax… aww the waterfalls relax so… much" _Kitty was amazed, the garden was beautiful, relaxing, it could calm all kind of nerves, and maybe even made you forget every problem you could have."

"Aww…this is…amazing" Said Kitty getting closer to the waterfall (sorry to everyone, the setting is at midnight, but with enough light to see a little of the flowers.) The waterfall had like glitters as it flowed, it was beautiful, so she sat there to watch the waterfall, and then… she heard a some of bushes move… she stood up, and then she saw it was only one of Chase's cats, it was the same panther that lead her to the room where she slept, the panther turned into a man, it had long dark hair, and beautiful blue eyes, and then he said.

"You are supposed to be in your room, miss." The man said politely.

"I know, but I just woke up, and wanted to take a walk, you know, to know more the place." Kitty said nervously trying to not make the man suspicious.

"It's Okay, but, please return, Master Chase will punish me if he sees that you are…"

"Don't worry about it I already know" Chase was in the door looking at the man with a scary glare.

"Master…" the man kneeled at Chase "I-I I'm sorry… the girl accidentally found your secret garden, and get in… but I was about to…"

"I will make sure you receive your punishment later, the whips were already getting dusted, oh and maybe the rats will want some food." Said Chase with a cold voice that scared the man.

"You don't have any reason to punish him, he didn't do anything, and I got in by accident, because I went for a walk. Don't punish him, it is not his fault." Kitty pleaded trying to prevent the man's horrible end.

"Okay, only because you asked mercy for him."

"Thanks…"

"But, you will have to give me something for his salvation…the orb of the light." Chase said cheating on Kitty.

"What? I don't have any orb… I only have the bracelet" Said Kitty worried.

"Tsk, tsk. Tsk, too bad Kitty, I thought you wanted to save him, but well…" Said Chase taking the man by the neck, "I don't need you anymore…"

"STOP IT!!" Yelled Kitty, tears came down her face, the tear reached the pendant… and…

The pendant glowed, it shined strongly, it transformed Kitty's hair into silvery-white color with blue highlights, and instead of the mini-skirt, and sweater, and instead she was wearing the same white dress that wore when she talked with Rai in the tree.

"You are the most mean, cruel, evil, and despicable person I have EVER MEET." Yelled Kitty at the top of her lungs, a bit reddish of the injustice and cruel act Chase was about to do.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THESE PEOPLE; EVEN THE MOST CRUEL KING WILL NEVER DO THESE THINGS TO THE MOST INSIGNIFICANT PEASANT" Said Kitty stalking towards Chase REALLY mad.

Chase let go the man, and said…

"They swear their loyalty to me for all eternity, even if they didn't want right now, they couldn't.

"That's a lie Chase, as you, I know that there is way to free from you, and is only by a Xiaolin Showdown…for the person liberty… Chase I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown for the man's freedom…Your Mantis Flip Coin, against my Tangle Web Comb" Said Kitty

"Very good, but if I win you will swear your loyalty to me, the game is Climb the waterfall… the first one to fall, or get last to the top loses." Said Chase not interested

"Okay, Let's Go." Kitty said with determination.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN." Both yelled.

The small waterfall tripled its size, it was big, a bunch of rocks appeared in the waterfall (to step on), and if you felled, a lake was in there to prevent hurting you.

"GONG YE TAM PAI" Yelled both.

Chase jumped and reached the first rock, Kitty was jumping as fast as she could.

"Mantis Flip Coin!!" Yelled Chase, he jumped high, winning to Kitty by 3 rocks of advantage.

_"No way I can loose this man is counting on me"_ Thought Kitty jumping and using all her energy, she jumped so fast that reached Chase.

"You think you can win huh… MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Chase jumped so fast that Kitty could barely see him.

_"Yes I'm about to win, only 2 more rocks and…" _But Chase thoughts were interrupted by a yell.

"Tangle Web Comb!!!" Kitty had used the Comb to trap Chase, so she could have a bit more time of advantage.

Kitty jumped as fast as she could, she only needed one more rock to climb, when she heard a roar, Chase had changed to it's monster form, and was real mad, so mad, that broke the webs that trapped him, and went to attack Kitty, the monster slashed some part of her leg, the slash was so deep that she turned pale, she stopped to rest in the last rock winning the showdown.

"AAAARRRRGH!!!" Yelled the monster, and then said.

"You are free to go, but she stays here."

"No way…won the Showdown…" With that Kitty fainted of blood loss

"The Showdown was only for his freedom, not yours" Said Chase turning to his human form smiling evilly.

"I will not get out here without her." The man said taking Kitty bridal stile.

"NO! She stays." Chase growled turning to the man.

"She never swore her loyalty to you, so she doesn't have to be here, so I will take her back to her home."

"YOU WILL LET HER HERE!!!" Chase yelled.

"I don't have to obey you; I'm not your slave anymore." With that

"You will let her here or I will do it"

"Do what?"

"I will destroy this…" Chase had in his hand a beautiful pendant with an image of a woman with a baby on it.

"How did you find it?"

"I know things." Chase hissed getting closer him.

"Now let her here and I will let you go with it safe."

"No!"

"Okay at the count of 3 I will broke it…1"

"I will not change my mind" Said the man still holding Kitty.

"2… AND…"

"Okay…but give it to me now" Said the man letting Kitty on the floor

"I knew we could make business, NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Chase shouted taking Kitty bridal style.

_Chase's Pov:_

When he left I took Kitty to her room, and told to my cats to cure her.

_"Stupid reptile, she could have died, and my plan could have failed." _Chase tough as he waited outside the room.

Then a servant came out and told him…

"Master… she is fine, her wound has been cured successfully, but she lost so much blood that need to rest."

"Thanks May Lee, you can retire." Said Chase trying to get in, but the servant stopped him.

"Master… she really is exhausted, if she sees you; maybe she will alarm and probably faint again.

"Okay, then tell her to wake up early tomorrow, she will train with me." Chase said heading to his room.

"He never changes…" Said the servant getting in Kitty room to change her bandages, and clean the wounds again.

YAY!! Chapter Finished… well tell me what you guys think about the story! Send me your reviews PLEASE!! AND THANKS TO **RANDOMLASS**!! AGAIN GIRL U ROCK TOTALLY!!!! Oh and thanks to all people that already sent me reviews like DRAGON OF LIGHT and thanks too to WHERES-MY-LIFE-GONE and TIETUM. YAY!!! THANKS GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!


	8. Dream

**Me**: I have to go to see Mikey!! I miss him; while I'm out, please Rai do the disclaimer.

**Raimundo**: Yeah…Well, she only owns Kitty, Alex and the Shen-Gong-Wus she created okay.

**_In the _** **_Xiaolin_****** **_Temple_******

It was totally quiet in the Xiaolin Temple, all the kids were sleeping, all, but one…

Raimundo was having a dream a dream about a beach, with a beautiful look, he was surfing like a professional, he had a red bath-suit, and a blue surfing table, but a wave hit him and he get to the shore, then she saw her, Kitty was in the shore, she was in a beautiful white dress, she looked at him sadly, a tear came down her face, and runned into a near forest, Raimundo followed her, he she was running real fast, but Raimundo used his element to reach her, finally took her arm and she turned to face him… Kitty's eyes were filled with sadness that Raimundo saw instantly, so he hugged her and told her…

**_At Chase's Lair _**

Kitty had been sleeping the entire day and night, and now, she was having the same dream that Raimundo…

She appeared in a white dress in a real deep forest, she was puzzled and started to walk through it, she was getting tired of walking when she saw the beach…

"Finally…"

But before she could get out, she saw Raimundo surfing, she was amazed how he surfed, but then a wave trowed him from the surfing table, then Raimundo landed in the shore, and she thought…

_"Why, why do I have to suffer… only by not seeing him…he is even in my dreams… I already have enough with no seeing him… and now I suffer because I know I maybe will not see him again…why must I suffer in my own dreams…NO!" _

She runned away as fast as she could, she got into the forest, and runned, she didn't wanted to suffer for not seeing him, not seeing his emerald sparkling eyes, she was addicted…to those eyes…

But then she felt some one took her arm, she turned around and saw Raimundo, she saw those emerald eyes… this dream was killing her but then he talked…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

**No One's Dream **

"Why did you runned?"

"Because I know this is a dream, a dream I wished could be true, I'm suffering for not seeing you, and now I have to tolerate the dreams that seem to be so real, but is a dream… a dream I wish…"

But she was cutted off by Raimundo, he trapped her lips in a real sweet and passionate kiss that lasted for what seemed eternity… When they broke it, they looked each other, and Raimundo said.

"If this is a dream… then why… did I felt the kiss…so…"

"Real… Raimundo??"

"Kitty?"

"Is really you" Kitty jumped to Raimundo's arms, and Raimundo hugged her…

"Kitty, I miss you so much…"

"Yeah… me too… Oh Rai I miss you so much…"

"Me too…Kitty…about what happened a minute before… I…I-I…" But he was cutted by Kitty placing her index finger in his lips and telling him

"Shh… you don't have to explain…and…I love you too." Said Kitty looking him directly at the eyes, she was addicted to those emerald green eyes.

"You know, when I see your eyes I get lost in them, the gray tone they have make me see a beautiful light, and the blue ring remembers me Rio, the sea, you are the light and the sea."

"Aww… Rai that was so…sweet…" Said Kitty hugging him.

"That's not even a minimal part of what I see in your eyes Kitty…"

With that Raimundo took her by the waist, and passionately kiss her again, it seemed that it has been hours when they broke apart.

"Raimundo…what was that for?"

"I just wanted to…show you how much I love you…" Said Raimundo blushing slightly.

"Okay…no problem"

"You want to go to the sea shore? "

"Sure Rai…"

With that, Raimundo took Kitty by the hand and lead her to the shore. In the "dream" the sunset was appearing, and both, Rai, and Kitty sat in the shore to see how the sun disappeared at the horizon, and the stars and the moon shined…

"Rai…"

"Yeah…"

"Would you fall in love with another girl, another than…me?"

"Kitty, there is no force in the entire universe that can make me stop loving you Kitty…"

"Me too, I love you." Then Kitty rested her head in Rai shoulder, making him blush instantly, then he rested his head in hers… with that both sleeped in the sea shore and waked up at the next day…

_Dream Finished _

**_At the _** **_Xiaolin_****** **_Temple_****_ (Next Day) _**

****

Raimundo waked up so happy, and planning a rescue for Kitty, so smart, that even Master Fung got confused…

"Hey guys, do you what is happening with Rai, I think he's floating?" Said Kimiko a bit puzzled

"Yiah, yestr' day he was ev'n angrier tha' a bull in a cowboys roundup, and today he's even happier tha' a mule tha' had pass through a field filled with flowr's." Said Clay with his metaphors.

"Yes, I agree with you, my friend Clay, Raimundo is most strange acting the day of today." Said Omi.

"Hey guys, c'mon, we have to make our plan to save Kitty"

"Raimundo, you made it this morning."

"Doesn't matter we need to have a good plan to save Kitty" Raimundo, Master Fung told you that today we will go to Chase Lair to rescue Kitty…if we want to defeat Chase we have to train hard." Said Kimiko trying to convince Rai of training.

"Well… then what are you guys waiting for… come on let's go" Said Raimundo running to the training grounds.

"Hey dude, wanna train?"

_"Moi?"_ Said Alex jumping and getting down from the tree branch

"Yeah, you"

"Okay." Alex get down from the tree with a jump and landed in earth really softly.

Raimundo and Alex stepped at opposite sides of the arena, Raimundo took a fighting position, and Alex remained standed.

"One, two, START!!"

Raimundo runned to Alex, he sended punches to Alex, but he evaded them so fast that you could even see 2 or even 3 Alexes moving, then Raimundo backed off, so he taunted Alex to attack, Alex runned to Rai, but Rai saw the unimaginable, Alex punch was sparkling, then Raimundo jumped, and saw how did Alex attacked the floor, the floor exploded, and left a big hole in it, Raimundo saw this and used his element.

"WUDAI STAR, WIND!!" he yelled, he sent a real strong wind to Alex, that sended him flying away, but he took advantage of it, and yelled

"WUDAI THUNDER, LIGHTNING!!" With that, clouds appeared, and a thunder came from nowhere, and hitted Alex, and with that he sended strong lightnings to Raimundo. Raimundo evades with difficulty all of them, and then he thought…

_"Man, this kid is strong; I wished to be Clay in these moments…of course…earth and sand" _

Raimundo sended a blast of air to the earth and created a dust and earth swirl, with that, he trapped Alex in it, and he won.

"I never thought you could learn so fast my weakness Raimundo."

"Yeah, me either, good fight dude"

"Thanks."

**_At Chase's lair. _**

Kitty waked up in the room Chase had given her, the servant had waked her up…

"Miss… wake up Master Chase told me to tell you that he will be waiting in the dinner hall for breakfast.

"Yes, thanks miss…"

"You can call me May Lee"

"Thanks May Lee, I will be down soon"

"I will tell Master you are in your way."

Kitty came out from bead, and heard something fall; she saw that the feather she had found was in her bead…

_"How could this thing got in my bed, if I place it in the book… could it be possible that this feather can make my wishes true? I missed Rai, and in one way, he was in my dream, and I in his, maybe this feather connected our dreams, and made them true" _

Kitty took a quick shower, and dressed with what she could found in the closet, it was a black-thin-lycra blouse, and short that finished in Kitty's middle leg, a kind of armor that covered her shoulders, and breast, and another skirt-armor like thing that covered her legs, not totally, but did something. I was like Chase's bit instead of greenish, it was scarlet-red.

Kitty made her a ponytail, and before she could do anything, the door knocked, and she knew who was…

Kitty opened the door, and Chase got inside her room and he looked at her with mad eyes…

"You are going to train today with me…"

"But… I'm nothing yours, you don't have any right upon me…"

"I only want to tell you to take care of that tongue…and doesn't mater if you are my apprentice or not, I don't want you to be here and there, doing nothing…or maybe trying to escape." Chase tone was cold, and cruel.

"Okay…but I'm not your apprentice" Said Kitty turning around.

Chase get out of the room, and whispered…

"But you will be soon…"

YAY!! MY CHAPPIE IS FINISHED!!

**Raimundo**: Why can't you write more chapters like this…

**Me**: In what way…

**Raimundo**: I mean I kissed Kitty!! Yeah!!! She's hot…

**Kitty**: YOU ONLY LOVE ME CAUSE I'M HOT!!

**Raimundo**: Um… hi Kitty…I-I…

**Kitty**: Don't even dare to talk to me again…

Jack lands and walk to Kitty.

**Jack**: Come on Kitty, Rai is a jerk, just ignore him okay…

**Kitty**: Thanks Jack…

Jack hugs Kitty

**Raimundo**: SPICER YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!

**Jack**: I didn't do anything, it was her fault, but don't hurt me.

**Kitty**: Jack…you are… the biggest coward of the entire history.

**Jack**: So… who cares?

Jack goes away in his heli-pack.

**Kitty**: This doesn't means I'm happy with you Rai…

**Raimundo**: You know I love you, don't hurt me like this!!

**Kitty**: Okay… only because you insisted.

**Raimundo**: YEAH!! (Gets near to Kitty, and tries to kiss her)

**Kitty**: Whoa!! Back off Rai!!

**Raimundo**: But you are my girlfriend.

**Kitty**: That's no excuse.

**Raimundo**: I love when she makes her the hard.

**Me**: I think they are crazy… but well I will let this time my boyfriend finish the chapter.

**Raimundo**: YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!

**Me**: What, can't I have one!!, or… OMGH, RAI IS JEALOUS…

**Raimundo**: No, I'm not…

**Me**: Well I think he already arrived!!

Michelangelo from TMNT lands nest to Helen.

**Mikey**: Hey Helen, was up babe? and who is this dumbass?

**Me**: Mikey, he's Raimundo Pedrosa, and she is Kitty.

**Mikey**: Pleasure to meet ya'.

**Me**: Mikey, I'm so happy you had visited me that I will let you finish this chappie.

**Mikey**: Hey dudes wazz upp, well please RR and don't forget to send your flames, BUT IF YA' HURT MY BABE I'LL PERSONALLY TAKE CARE OF IT, okay.

**Me**: See you, until next time…

Helen Cutie:

**THANK YOU SO MUCH RANDOMLASS FOR YOUR HELP, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, HUGS TO YOU!!!.** AND TO SECKFUL-EDDLOVER (did I spell it right?) FOR HER REVIEWS.


	9. The training and THE RESCUE!

I don't own Xiaolin Showdown I only own my Ocs YAY!!

**Danny Phantom:** YEAH PEOLPE R&R BECAUSE THIS STORY IS POSSIBLE ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR REVIEWS!

**Raimundo**: (Clears his throat) Dude... I think you get in the wrong place dude...

**Me:** OMGH!! IS DANNY PHANTOM!! Oops sorry... I think I over excited...

**Danny:** Yeah...don't worry...is cause my fan girls are all over looking for me... I'm a bit claustrophobic out there...

**Me:** Sure... but (she is interrupted by a group of Fangirls)

**Fan Girls:** THERE HE IS!!! DANNY WE LOVE YOU!!

**Danny:** CRAP!!! (starts running as fast as he can to evade them)

**Raimundo:** (yells to Danny) DUDE IF YOU ARE A GHOST WHY DON'T YOU TRANFORM???!!!

**Danny:** THEY HAVE GLASSES THAT CAN EVEN SEE ME IN MY GHOST FORM!!

**Me:** (sobs, and gets sad) I never told him I wanted his autograph...siniff...

**Omi:** I can give you my photo and autograph...

**Me:** Omi is not to be rude or anything...but...I have yours repeted about 100000 or more times...

**Omi:** It means you don't want it? (Omi makes his cute irresistable face)

**Me:** Awww well one more will not affect...

**Kitty:** OK NOW WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

**At Chase's Lair:**

Kitty came down from her room, she went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat, when she finished it, she felt a shiver through her spine, she felt that someone was watching her, she was afraid so she turned around…no one..._"Ok, this is officially strange…"_ she thought as she walked off to the garden she had found, she sat in a tree near the lake, to feel the waterfall's fresh breeze…she closed her eyes…and began to think… there where a lot of thoughts in her mind…but then she focused in only one…Raimundo…those eyes…that cocky smile, his laugh, the pranks…she remembered when they met…he had blushed when she looked at him… he was…nice…only with her…he always bothered her…but… when he was mad…it didn't matter how mad he could be…he was always…kind, and…delicate with her…Rai…but her thoughts were cut off by someone clearing throat…Chase…

"Okay...today we were going to learn to meditate…but...I see that you know how to so…I will show you Tai Chi…"

"Good, and may I ask what is Tai Shee" Said Kitty a bit puzzled.

"Tai Chi, is an internal and soft martial art, in relaxes yourself, and helps your healthiness, this is a slow martial art, with slow motion routines of movements…Is that clear…" Chase said a bit interested.

"Umm… I think so" Kitty said still puzzled.

"Look, try to follow me." Chase said executing a bunch of slow moves (like in the chapter where Jack found the Shen-Gong-Wu that turn things to its original forms, he was doing some of these at the outside of his lair.)and then stopped.

"Try to do that."

Kitty jumped to some bamboo branches that where there, then she bowed, and started,,, first, she extended her arms to the sides, and moved then from up to down in circular motion, then she stood in one foot only, then placed her other foot in a different branch, and made a kind of split, then she took with her hands a bamboo in the middle, and her feet where in the air, not supporting anything, then she impulse herself up, and landed on one foot. Then she bowed and came down from the bamboos.

Kitty landed in front of Chase, and said…

"Can I retire all ready?" Kitty said a bit tired

"No… we have a staff combat right now"

"Okay…but I don't have a staff."

Chase came inside his lair, and then brought 2 wooden staffs, one was having a green leather wrapping in the middle, and the other a red one.

"And…start."

Both looked at each other, and then Kitty made her move, she jumped, and tried to hit Chase from above, but Chase easily blocked the staff, and evaded the attack, then Kitty backed off, and taunted Chase, he charged at Kitty, and tried to hit her in the stomach, but she did a split, and evaded it, she kicked Chase's foot, and made him fall…

_"The oldest trick in the book…how could I lose for that one…"_

Chase stood up and saw Kitty in a fighting position he had never seen before, she had a foot up, the other up, and the staff was held only by her right hand, then, she spun the staff, and stood on two feet again…Chase charged her, and tried a lot of attacks, but she evaded all of them, but Chase last hit made her fall, she was thrown in the grass, she was about to get up, but Chase evicted it by placing one side of the staff in her neck…

"You brought good battle…"

"Who said this was over yet?"

Chase smirked, but then Kitty kicked the staff he placed in her neck, and jumped to him, she threw him again, but this time, she was sitting in his stomach, and placed the staff horizontally in his neck…

"So…wanna give up al ready?" Kitty said.

Chase nodded, and Kitty stood up, and then Chase told her…

"You are getting better…but you have to much work to do…"

"It's good to know that at least I'm not your apprentice."

"Maybe…" then Chase got near to her and whisper to he ear...

"But you are about to be mine…"

Kitty turned around, and gave him a don't-dare-to-do-that-again glare, and madly tried to punch him.

Chase took her hand, and close his face to hers…Kitty surprised tried to back off, but Chase took her by the waist, and got his face near hers… but then, Kitty's pendant glowed, and Chase retired instantly

"YOU PERV, WHAT WAS THAT FOR??"

Chase looked at her directly at the eyes with a smile, turned around, and then walked away...slowly…

"AREN'T YOU GONNA ANSWER!!!??" Kitty yelled in a mixture of anger and shyness.

Chase turned his head only, and said…

"It's not of your business to know why I did that"

Kitty stormed off to her room angrily, and read a book, then she took a nap, and peacefully fell asleep in her bed.

**_Chase's Pov:_**

_"My plan is working perfectly, with that, she maybe will stop of thinking in that kid…well I need to hurry, because if I can't change her to the Heylin side… then she will mean a bunch of troubles…but…not only for me…"_

**_Meanwhile in another distant place._**

"Master…our sources said that the girl is in Chase's Lair…they say that he wants to turn her to the Heylin side…What must we do master?... A man with an armor kneeled to a tall human figure, it was hidden in darkness so it couldn't be seen very well-

_"Huh…so…our old friend Chase wants to turn our girl into a Heylin… good idea…but it's not enough…that girl is learning fast, and will be really powerful in no time…I must hurry up the process of…side-changing…but from another way…hahahaha… You!!" _Pointed the man's shadow to another figure at the back…

"Yes my master…" A young kid kneeled at his master respectfully.

_"You have a mission…you pay a visit to our friend Chase…and 'rescue' the girl…win her confidence…and then kill her…"_

"Yes my master…" The kid stood up, and get out of his master's room, revealing his purple eyes, and peachy skin, his muscular body, and blue hair.

_"I think I will finally know who you are…Kitty…"_

But the kid was observed by a spy…a crow

* * *

**_Chase's Lair 10 min. later…_**

A crow returned from his long trip…it got inside Chase's Lair, and find him mediating near the waterfalls (the one's that are at the back of the throne room).

It whispered to Chase's ear the news…

"So my old friend Oricalu wants her too…huh well, I will be prepared when this happens…he will not be taking her that easily…" Chase finally broke his concentration, and walked, heading to Kitty's room.

_**Chase's Pov:**_

I was walking to Kitty's room, then I started to hear a voice…_freaking pixies, I have told them a thousand times to not… _but then I discovered that the voice didn't came from the garden it came from…Kitty's room.

_**Kitty's Pov:**_

I waked up remembering Raimundo, Kimiko one day gave a thing called iPod, thinking of Raimundo remind me of a song… so I started sing it…

_**Chase's Pov:**_

I headed as fast as I could to see what was happening, then I hear she was…singing…_Bah, I hate when they sing it's so…pitiful…_ but then I stopped in the door, it was a bit opened… so it could be heard clearly…

**_I still hear your voice_**_, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but **I don't know why**.  
**Without you it's hard to survive**. _

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
**Can't** **you feel my heart beat fast**, I want this to last.  
**Need you by my side**.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
**Can't you hear my heart beat** so  
I can't let you go.  
**Want you in my life.** _

_"Why was she singing that? Maybe she misses Raimundo… no…I need her for my plan…,"_ But then I felt like a burn all inside me…I couldn't explain it…

_"I'm supposed to be soulless…but I still felt something…DAMNT IT, WTH(what the hell) is this… _I still hear her_… could it be?...No…no it just can't… or can it? _

**Your arms are my castle,** **your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall. **

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
**Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life **_

_Cause everytime we touch**, I get this feeling**.  
And everytime we kiss **I swear I can fly**.  
**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**, I want this to last.  
**Need you by my side.**_

_"Why am I feeling this?...these feelings can get in the way…I must hide them.. real fast."._

_**Kitty's Pov:**_

_"Rai…how much I miss you, I wish you could be here…by my side...playing pranks…being…you…Raimundo Pedrosa…" _Kitty was immersed in her thoughts singing, and the she finished, and heard a noise from the outside…she walked there…no one…

"Maybe just my imagination…" Then she walked inside her room, and felt a pair of strong arms around her waist, she tried to release her, but they were too strong…

"Ahhh!!! Let me go!" Kitty told to her trapper, then, she turned around, and saw Chase with a serious face…

"What the…"

But Kitty was cut off by Chase placing a finger in her lips…

"Don't say anything…I did nothing…you never saw me…I never saw you…I never was here…" Said Chase in a low whisper…then he tried to kiss Kitty in the cheek, but she backed-off instantly…

"Uhm…so…making you the hard one…" Chase got closer Kitty, and whispered to her ear…

"You know you can't go away…the evil side in you is stronger than what you think…I can see it…" With that he left Kitty's room silently, but before exiting totally he said…

"You will be mine one day…" He then faced Kitty without moving "And you know it very well…"

"Sorry to disappoint you…but I already have a boyfriend who REALLY CARES of me…thank you"

"Ha are you talking about that kid…Raimundo…he's nothing…" Chase said with cold voice…

"Don't dare to say that about Raimundo again!" Kitty shot back really angrily…

Chase turned around and walked to her…he was about 5 inches away from her…

"What are you going to do…" Chase said with a menacing voice.

Kitty stood there quiet starring at the floor…

"That's what I thought…until tomorrow…and…"

Kitty looked at him with a mad face.

"I want you to breakfast with me tomorrow…no buts…and dinner will be ready in 40 minutes…elegant please." Said Chase with a monotonous tone in his voice.

"But…"Kitty was about to answer Chase, but he cut her.

"No buts." Chase said getting out of her room.

_**Kitty's Pov:**_

_"AARGGHH I hate when there it's sooo abusive people…only because he's bigger and older…REALLY older…"_ I took a bath, and after I began search in the closet what to wear…

I found a white dress, a pair of white sandals, and wore a pair of crystal earrings I found in a wood box. My hair was all down. I didn't want HIM to see me so elegant…

I got down stairs and directed to the dinner hall, I sat in the opposite of Chase, and he told me…

"Finally you show your face…"Said Chase with a cold smirk.

I just give him a shut-the-fuck-up glare, and started to eat…it wasn't for anything…but tasted real nice… but the strangest thing of it was that I caught Chase staring at me too much…don't know why…but well…don't care.

At the end of the dinner…a tiger brought to Chase a plate with a kind of green soup in it…it smelled good, but when I saw what it had inside a chill run through my spine, and tried to evade seeing him eating it… I only drunk some cinnamon tea meanwhile… when Chase finished…he came and told me…

_**Chase's Pov:**_

_"She looks nice…wtf… concentrate on the plan…"_

I looked at Kitty every time I could…I didn't knew why…but I felt something when I looked at her… something inside I just…couldn't explain…

"_Wait a minute…must concentrate on the plan… "_I thought, then after I finished my dinner, my tiger brought me the soup, and then I drank it…

I stood up from the table and told her…

"Well…I think that you can go to bed right now…"

She stood up glared at me and told me…

"I'm tired of always receiving orders…I can do things by myself!!" She told me in a reproaching way…

"Well…very good tomorrow you will…"

BOOOM!!!!

Chase was cut off by an explosion coming from the main door…

_**No One's Pov:**_

"Kitty…whatever you do…don't move from here…okay" Chase took Kitty's arms, then freed her and ran to the main door…

"Wait I want to go" Yelled Kitty

"No!! Stay there" Yelled Chase from where he was… in a second…he disappeared…

**_At the Main door._**

A young kid, around the age of 14-16 stepped inside Chase's lair…

"You are not welcome here turn around or accept the consequences…" Said Chase from the top of the stairs….

"I will go away…if the girl comes with me…" The kid said… he had blue hair, and deep purple eyes, you could see them and became easily lost in them…

"You think you can beat me?" Said Chase in a menacing voice…

"Well let's see…you where trained originally by the Xiaolin Monks, then trained yourself… I got trained by the Oracle lord…oh and did I mention he's the incarnation of Osiris?" Said the kid answering with the same cold tone of Chase's words

"You are a dead kid!"

* * *

YAY!! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW TEHEHEHE THANKS **RANDOMLASS** FOR YOUR HELP, REALLY, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE IT!!

**Raimundo:** FINALLY WE RE-APPEARED!! WHAT HAPPENS WITH YOU!!

**Me:** Hey...don't answer me like that or I promise that Mikey will came and kick your cocky butt!

**Raimundo:** OHH NO HELP ME, A MUTANT TURTLE IS GOING TO KICK MY BUTT!! I'M SOOOOO SCARED!! (sarcastically)

**Mikey:** YEAH YOU MUST BE SCARED (Kicks Raimundo on the butt, and throws him in the floor)

**Mikey:** Babe, did this dumbass did something else to you...

**Me:** No Mikey...thank you(kiss him on the cheek)

**Mikey:** Suree...

**Omi:** My dear frineds, this was chapter 8, hope you had enjoyed it's content. Now please review, because without your reviews, this story can't continue...Good, smell you later, my friends...

**Kimiko:** Omi...is see you later but well... --;

UNTIL LATER GUYS...AND THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE THAT ALREADY REVIEWED!! REALLY THANKS EVERYONE!! BYES!!


	10. Who is Oricalu?

Disclaimer: I don't own XS, I only own my Oc's and my SGW!! HEHHE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**This happened in the last chapter:**

_"You think you can beat me?" Said Chase in a menacing voice._

_"Well let's see. you where trained originally by the Xiaolin Mocks, then trained yourself. I got trained by the Oracle lord .oh and did I mention he's the incarnation of Osiris?" Said the kid answering with the same cold tone as Chase's words._

_"You are a dead man!" Yelled Chase running to the kid._

"You are a dead man!" Yelled Chase running to the kid kicking him, and sending flying the kid away, he crashed hard into the wall, making a big hole on it.

A huge dust cloud formed, Chase signed and said.

"Hum… Pathetic." He turned away but before he could react, the kid impulsed himself, and kicked Chase in the back, Chase landed softly surprise that the kid had survived to the crash.

"They had trained you well kid… What's your name?." Chase said wanting to kill the kid in that moment.

"Is not of your interest… But since you will be dead in no time. My name is Ricaolu (Pronounced Ree-ka-lou) and thanks."

Kitty watched the fight, she was impressed how much both had attacked each other, she was hidden beneath a column, hoping none of them could see her… but Ricaolu saw her, and disappeared, then re-appeared in front of her, she gasped, and yelled.

"AAAHHH!!! GET AWAY!!" she yelled and closed her eyes, as she fired him a blue-whitish energy-ball.

Ricaolu evaded it easily, and then he disappeared. and reappeared 2 inches away from her.

_**Chase's Pov**_

_"Ricaolu, where are you..." I _ Thought trying to find him, until the dust started to dissipate _"I hope he hadn't found…"_ but then I heard Kitty's yell.

"Talked too soon." And I ran to where I had heared Kitty's yell.

_**No One's Pov:**_

Kitty gasped, and looked him directly at the eyes. Fatal error, because he hypnotized her easily, with those purple eyes, and using a special attack that they had teached him,she fainted in his arms. He took her bridal style. And then Chase saw him taking her, and runned as fast as he could to evite that he took her away...

"You arrived too late Mr. Young; my master Oricalu will be in your depth to have given him such a good, and powerful example. He says she will be real powerful, and maybe to help him to destroy good. I think that that idea of destroying evil will not happen, after all she doesn't know yet to use her powers. She is useless, but when she learn how to…Master Oricalu will absorb all this power… and rule the entire universe…" The kid looked at her, he rubbed her cheek and said...

"Is such a waste of beauty." But when he finished, he was sent flying backwards, he placed his hands on his face,by the way he had received a punch, a hard one... and Kitty was sent flying in the air, Chase took the opportunity to reach her, but a gust of wind send him away, and a figure took her bridal style, and landed softly in the marble floor of Chase's lair.

"Who are you? Show your face!!" Yelled Ricaolu wiping some blood from the 'air punch' he received.

"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa… and I came here for my girlfriend. AND DON'T DARE TO SAY SHE'S A WASTE OF BEAUTY!" Yelled Raimundo to Ricaolu.

_**Raimundo's Pov:**_

When we were in the temple I told Master Fung that we needed to rescue her, so he agreed, and told us a plan… Then, we hop on Dojo, and we flew as fast as we could to Chase's Lair… We hide in some near doors that were at the main entrance… when we saw a kid appearing by magic in the entrance…then he made some kind of moves with his hands and BOOM he blowed up the entrance, then he got in and then…

"Is our signal we must get in…" I was about to stood up but Kimiko and Alex pulled me down again…

"Do you want them to discover us?…" Alex said in a low-whisper.

"Raimundo you, as Shoku Warrior, must wait and be patient, we will rescue our friend Kitty when time comes…" Omi said in his always know-it-all tone…

I just sat there and saw how did Chase and the kid fight, but then I could have sworn to have seen Kitty at the back of one of those columns, but I think I wasn't the only one… Because that kid dissapered and then I saw nothing because of a dust cloud, then I hear her yell.

"_Kitty"_ I stood up, and ran to her I heared how did everyone said 'Raimundo come her of what are you doing' but I didin't cared, then I saw him taking her bridal style, so I hid near there, then I hear him saying "She is such a waste of beauty", and then he brushed her cheek with his hand, my blood boiled _"How he dares to tell HER those things!! AND TOUCH HER!!"_ I exploded, and sent him a punch (like the one he sended to Hannibal in the episode where Hannibal used the Sapphire Dragon to made his dreams' monster became reality, and where he saw his smaller part in his dreams) Then Kitty was in mid-air, Chase tryied to caught her, but I send him flying away with my wind attack, then I jumped and caught her.

_**End of Rai's Pov.**_

"Chase Young, your plans will not work because the Xiaolin Warriors are here... And who is this man?" Omi said running towards them with the other warriors too.

"My name's Ricaolu, and she's mine." Said Ricaolu trying to take her back…

"Not so fast, JUDALET FLIP, FIRE" Kimiko sent a kick on fire to the kid, but he took Kimiko's leg, and throw her away, Alex caught her, Clay saw this and...

"That isn't tha' way to threat a lady, SISMIC KICK, EARTH!!" Clay madly yelled sending a pile of rocks to Ricaolu, sending him away, unconscious.

"And Chase, this is for taking Kitty. WUDAI THUNDER, LIGHTNING!" Yelled Alex sending a pair of thunders to Chase.

"Don't make me laugh" Chase said, then he closed his eyes, he took the thunders like if they were toys, and returned them to Alex, Alex gasped, but Clay made a rock wall, blocking the thunders.

The monks escaped Chase's Lair, and jumped on Dojo.

"I promise, and swear you Chase that next time you do something like this… You will not survive to say it, _espero que esteja bem claro_" Raimundo said glaring at him horribly, you could see fire in his emerald green eyes, and then he jumped on Dojo's back.

"This is not the first… and will not be the last time I will do it Dragon of Wind… Kitty will be mine one day." Chase said coldly to Raimundo.

"Don't count with it. Because while I live, I swear I will protect her… at any cost." Said Raimundo as Dojo disappeared through the sky.

_**Raimundo's Pov:**_

_In our way to the temple, I had Kitty in my arms… I couldn't believe that those dumbasses where trying to take her…so…so badly… so I understood I had to protect her… no matter what…WOW she is like an old sea shell beautiful… and so… fragile at the same time… I will love to tell her all what I feel… but… I'm afraid that…that confession could mess all the time we passed…those moments… funny…sad…happy…and even pranks…_ _Kitty… I-I…I LOVE YOU!_

_**No One's Pov**_

As Raimundo and the others flew to the temple… Raimundo hugged tightly Kitty, he hugged her softly too, like if she was made of fragile porcelain, and could brake in any moment… Then they arrived…and Raimundo placed her gently in her 'bed'. Then when no one was watching… he kissed her sweetly in her cheek… then he went to sleep…

**_Next Morning at the Temple._**

_**Kitty's Pov:**_

I tried to remember the last things that had happened in my life. I was starting to believe I was dead. But, I woke up, and saw Raimundo. He stared at me, and then he gave me his cocky smile he always has... I couldn't believe it was him, so I said.

"Raimundo is that you?" I asked slowly, and so low that maybe only he could hear me.

_**No One's Pov:**_

"No… I'm Brad Pitt" Said Raimundo with pure sarcasm.

"Ahum, And I'm Julia Roberts." Kitty said returning the sarcasm, with a warm smile

"I missed that way of answering." Raimundo smiled softly to Kitty, tickling her.

"HAHAHA... Stop...stop it. hahahahaha...Rai...st-stop… stop it... hahahaha" tears of laughter ran down Kitty cheeks, and then Raimundo stopped.

"You don't know how much I missed you Kitty." Raimundo said taking her by the waist and resting his head in her shoulder.

"Me too." Said Kitty resting her head in his.

But then he released her, and he said.

"We have to hurry, Master Fung will be real mad if we get late." Raimundo said to Kitty.

Raimundo left Kitty's "room" and told her to get ready.

_**Kitty's Pov:**_

I was changing myself, to the Xiaolin clothes, but then I felt like I was forgetting something... something... important... What could it be? Well I didn't pay to much attention to it. So I headed to the dinner hall, and ate an apple, then after the breakfast, I entered the temple grounds, and then Master Fung told me to tell him what have happened in Chase's lair.

_**No One's Pov:**_

"Well...umm…" Kitty started, but Kimiko anxiously cut her.

"Come on… Or. Did Chase and you did something?..." Kimiko said to Kitty in a taunting way.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Raimundo said a bit mad, jealous, freaked out, and puzzled

"NO WAY!! WHAT HAPPENS TO BOTH?" Yelled Kitty in a defensive way, embarrassed, and surprised of their way of thinking.

"If ya don't mind lil' lady, we are as desperate as a cow trying to get out a cage." Clay said with his metaphors.

"Well first I arrived, and won a showdown against him...(she continued telling what happened in Chase's lair, evading the dream, and the times Chase tried to kiss her)…and then a kid named Ricaolu arrived to the temple, and then he said something about a man called Oricalu." but Kitty stopped when she saw Master Fung face turning pale.

"Master… What is wrong?" Omi said trying to calm his master, because in his whole life, he had never saw Master Fung so pale.

"Kitty, are you sure he said that name." Said Master Fung a bit afraid of what the girl had said before.

"Yes Master, he said it real clear, Master, who is Oricalu?" Asked Kitty a bit curious, and puzzeled

Master Fung stood up, and said.

"My young monks, is time I tell you a story." Master Fung started…

"Is it gonna be long or short." Raimundo asked, everyone glared at him with a why-don't-you-shut-up.

"It happened about 3000 years ago. a man governed the city of El Cairo, Egypt, he was know world-wide because of his awesome, and enormous powers, he once used them for the side of good, but, his thirstiness of power led him to conquer, and kill people, only to have more cities, and properties, but hopefully, in one city, a warrior left him half-dead in a long battle, he was thrown to desert, for that he could die, but instead, he called for Osiris help, he said, that if Osiris gave him immortality, power, and a big temple in a secret place in China, he would gave him his soul, Osiris accepted, and gave him everything he asked, but at the same time he placed a curse on him. He could only use his powers in China... He will never be able to see light completely, because he will die, and that every 100 years, when the planets alignment, his form will change he will transform into a human-dog (like Anubys)creature, and to change to human again will have to kill a dragon, he accepted, and since then. he has been called Oricalu, because of his powers... it is said that the first time he transformed, he killed his own friends, and thousands of people, and then killed Dojo's grate-grate-grate-grate-grandfather. He's real cruel. And since he knew about the Kitty's prophecy, he is looking for her, he will not rest he has you in his own hands." Master Fung finished looking at Kitty directly at the eyes.

Kitty froze, and paled. Master Fung saw this, and told her.

"My young girl, you must not fear, you have great power inside you, you will be fine." But Master Fung spoke to soon, the temple door exploded, and Ricaolu entered in the temple, and then appeared in the mediation room.

"Old master, if you agree to give me the girl, I promise that nothing will happen to anyone" Ricaolu said in a menacing voice.

Raimundo got in front of Kitty in a protective way, but Kitty told him.

"You don't have to worry about me. I can do it" Kitty said getting by Rai's side.

"You want it the hard way?" Said Ricaolu a bit 'upset', and then disappeared, and reappeared 5 inches away from Kitty, she gasped, and then he took her chin gently, and then he smirked, but he saw her at the eyes, and.

_**Ricaolu's Pov:**_

_"She's just a girl how is possible she can defeat my master?...well at least she has nice eyes. That eye color is not normal, but well it is so sad to waste something this badly."_

Then he looked at her directly at the eyes, but instead of hypnotizing her, he saw rage in her ayes, he could see a mad dragon in her eyes (not literally okay, it means she was really mad) and then he smirked again. And he was about to take her away when.

_**Raimundo's Pov:**_

_"WHAT THE HELL THIS GUY THINKS HE IS... WHAT THE- HEY." _Before Ricaolu could took her, I threw him a blast of wind. He backed off, and smirked again. _"Dumbass, who thinks he is."_

_**No One's Pov:**_

"Then I think I will have to take her the hard way. "Ricaolu said, but then, the sky turned dark, and took a scarlet color. A storm brewed, the wind turned violent, and cold. Then a shadow appeared in the temple's entrance. And it moved towards the monks, and stopped in front of Ricaolu.

_"Ricaolu you disappoint me. I thought you were ready. if you can't even take a girl. Then I think you will need some more training. you know where." _Said the shadow turning into a human form with the most cold and cruel tone voice you can imagine.

Ricaolu's eyes widened in fear, but he knew that if he said something It will be worse...so he kneeled and said.

"I'm sorry, master. I promise it will not happen again."

_"Hope is not Ricaolu. you have talent. but you need to train more. as they say if you want things to get right you need to make them by yourself."_

"And can we know who are you?" Said Kimiko with a fighting position and despiteful and mad face.

_"My name must not be pronounced because it can bring you problems but they know me as Oricalu"_ When he said his name, a thunder fall from the sky, the earth shacked a little bit, and the animals (squirrels, and birds) that were at the temple ran as far as they could from this presence in fear.

"Wow, if you ask me…that was creepy." Raimundo said still protecting Kitty.

_"Miss Kitty."_ The man started, _"You have caused me a lot of troubles but, your time is over. As your time in this pitiful planet, so tell me…WHERE IS THE ORB OF THE LIGHT"_ Said Oricalu reveling his true form. It was a young man he was tall, he had shiny brown eyes, but he had a black ring around the eye's pupils, he was tanned (not too much you know Egypt is properly a dessert so logically people is kind of tanned over there I think)he was kinda hott, but his cruelness made him impossible, was wearing a kind of silver armor and a pendant with a dog-human figure in it he had white hair (imagine a more than 3000 years old man)

"Chase already told me about that thing but unfortunately. I don't have any." Kitty said walking to him.

Oricalu look at her directly at the eyes. and saw something on them. Those eyes blue silver. THE ORB!!

Oricalu ran to her and took her by the waist, then he placed his hand about 1 and a half inches away from her eyes.

_**Kitty's Pov:**_

"AAAHHHH!!!!" I felt a killing headache, a real hard pain penetrated through my entire body and spine, I could feel as something get out of my body. it hurt a lot the pain remained by the next seconds. Because Raimundo tried to stop him, but he had done something that didn't let anyone pass, a force field. Something, something was missing. I knew it. THE FEATHER!

_**No One's Pov:**_

When Oricalu tried to take something out of her eyes but then. Kitty shined a bit, and then Oricalu felt a kind of burn in his arms. He couldn't take it anymore, so he released her, and almost instantly the force field disappeared. Kitty had never used that much energy, only when she was mad could release a bit more power. she breathed heavily. She felt a pain all through her body, like if she was going to faint, but wasn't tired. she felt heart pound all-over her body at 1000 miles. but physically she didn't had any bruise or scratch.

"So there it is. good idea of Lusui on hiding it in there. hard to take out, but not impossible." After saying that Oricalu turned around and gave to Ricaolu a let's-get-out-already glare and both made some strange moves with their hands, and disappeared

The sky turned blue, and Chase appeared in the main entrance.

"Chase Young, you know you are not welcome in here." Omi startedbut Chase cut him off.

"I'm not here to fight, only to advise." But Chase looked all around he had a concerned look on his face.

"He was here, wasn't he." Chase asked not to anyone in particular.

"If you are referring to that creepy dude, yeah he was here." Raimundo said.

"How do you know him?" Asked Kitty.

"After I sold my soul, about 200 years ago... I read an old book about ancient legends, and one of those was Oricalu's one. so I went where the book said, and I learned something about his fighting traditions, but after a time I got bored, so I escaped, but Oricalu caught me. He told me that I could escape if I defeated him in a staff combat. After a couple of minutes, he had me on the floor. But then I kicked his staff, kicked him, and then he fell; I placed the staff on him. He smirked at me and let me go." Chase said his story... And then Kitty asked him.

"It's okay, but why did he try to take something from my eyes?" Kitty asked confused...Chase looked at her eyes, and made a why-I-never-saw-that-before smirk and then told her.

"Because of what I could see, I think that you have Orb of Light."

"But I said I didn't got..." Kitty was cut off because Chase gave her a cold glare, and she shut up.

"As I was saying, you have it inside of you... you couldn't feel it because since you were born you had it. This pendant absorbs only a let's say a .05 of your inner soul. the orb is like your soul is part of you and you of it."

"But for what did Oricalu want her soul?" Raimundo said to Chase and Master Fung

"Because you got in your soul something bigger and powerful that the pendant and if Oricalu takes the orb... First, you will die." Chase said with a serious tone.

"He will have the enough power to destroy the world and the entire universe." Said Master Fung getting closer.

"And with that he will be able to break the pact he got with Osiris, and rule the entire universe within a few seconds." Chase finished.

"So…the bad guy wants my soul to be 'super powerful'...in that case if my orb is so powerful, why can't I control it?"

"Because you are a pure hearted girl that doesn't want the orb to use it, but to protect it, and if you used the entire orb power you will die too because of so much power, but that's why the pendant exists... to absorb a bit quantity of all that power...the only thing you need is learn to use that power..."

"That means that if Oricalu traps me…He will use all the power but he will die...right?"

"In a certain way, yes, but he is real smart, he will find the way to take all the power of your soul, and maybe then..." But Chase stopped when she saw Kitty face turning paler.

"Don't worry Kitty, I promise you I will found a way to defeat Oricalu." Raimundo said with a determination look on his face. Kitty just looked at him with a 'Thanks' face, Raimundo then smiled her, and she smiled softly back

With that Chase left and everyone went for the dinner hall, and after dinner…

* * *

YAY!! CHAPTER 8 SEND Phew. Sorry guys by not updating soon, but my computer is kind of slow, you know. well THANKS TO ALL THOSE REVIEWS, AND REVIEW MORE PLEASE, I WANT TONZ OF REVIEWS AND COMMENTS AFTER THIS CHAPTER!!! AND REMEMBER FLAMES ACCEPTED!!! SEE YA LATER!!! **THANKS RANDOMLASS FOR YOUR HELP. **

**HELEN **

**BYE!!**


	11. AUTHOR'S REAL IMPORTANT NOTE!

PLEASE GUYS BEFORE CONTINE READING THE STORY YOU HAVE TO READ THIS:

Hey Guys!!! First hi to everyone...well...as you can see I uploaded a new chapter called Dream...BUT!!!...This chapter events are ocurring Before the chapter: "The Training and THE RESCUE" sorry for all those that have being followinng my story since first chapter...promise this will not happen again...NO TO THE STORY!! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!!! TAKE CARE GUYS SEE YAAA!!!

...HELEN...


	12. The Confession and the Castle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own XS, but I do own my Oc's AND some SGW I created…PLEASE R&R and ENJOY the story…

_And after dinner…_

The Xiaolin Monk retired to sleep…but certain Dragon of Light couldn't sleep so well…so she get out for a walk to the only place that could relax her…the lake…

_**Kitty's Pov:**_

As I headed to the lake… I could feel someone watching me…I felt it because it felt like burning… but I calmed down and as I entered the lake…it disappeared… I stretched my arms and legs….a then sat in the lake's limits to see it… I calmed down and closed my eyes…all my thoughts faded away…and then I remained in silence the next minutes…then I hear a noise in the woods so I stood up…and saw it was just a squirrel…I relaxed…and then I turned around…and something pushed me to the lake…

_**No One's Pov:**_

"AAAAHHH!!!" Kitty yelled as she felled to the lake…

Kitty got out of the lake, gasping for air… as she cleared and rubbed her eyes to see clearly, she hear laughs…

"HAHAHAHA You had to see your face when you fell HAHAHAHA!!..." Raimundo laughed, it has been so funny to him that he had already got red of laughing…

"Ha ha ha, so funny Raimundo…" Kitty said sarcastically…"I'm soak wet ! I'm going to catch a cold!! Kitty said a bit mad to Raimundo.

"Okay, okay…I'm sorry…" Raimundo said giving to Kitty his hand…

But Kitty instead of going up, she pulled Raimundo to the lake…

"AAAAHHH!!...WHAT WAS THAT FOR!! I had already said _**SORRY**_!" Said Rai empathizing the word 'sorry' while he got near Kitty.

"What you do will return to you from the same way…tehehe" Said Kitty between giggles and soft laughs.

Raimundo looked at her with a my-mistake face…and helped Kitty get out of the lake…

The wind got colder and a bit stronger…and Kitty shivered a bit, but didn't wanted that Rai noticed it so she sat in a near tree to gain some heat…

Raimundo saw her, and sat by her side…

"Are you okay?" Raimundo dumbly asked… but really caring about her…

"Well…forgetting that I'm soak wet…that is cold…and I'm FREEZING because SOMEONE threw ME to the lake… I'm pretty fine…" Kitty said emphasizing the words freezing, someone, and threw…

Raimundo got upset…but instead of getting mad… he… hugged Kitty…Kitty blushed instantly, but she secretly had to admit to herself she was enjoying the hug…

"Kitty I'm sorry…" Raimundo said kissing her in the forehead, and then holding her hands…

"Raimundo…I was kidding…you know that I sometimes don't say thing with the mean of hurting y…" But Kitty was cut… because Raimundo had trapped her lips in a real sweet kiss…

At first she was surprised, and a bit scared, but then she relaxed and kissed him back…Then he took her by the waist and she placed her arms around his neck… none of them wanted to separate…but Kitty broke the kiss for air...

Raimundo looked at her, and then told her…

"Kitty… I-I…" Raimundo stopped because Kitty had placed her index finger in his lips…

"You don't have to say anything…I do feel the same…" Kitty then told him…

"You know…"Kitty started, looking at the sky…

"Uhum…" Raimundo said watching it too…

"I don't know why…but…I feel like…if this had already…" She began trying to say to explain Raimundo about the dream she had while being on Chase's lair…but like by magic he said…

"Happened?...me too…but I don't care…because now…I know that I really love you…and all my doubts, and fears…are gone thanks to you…" Raimundo finished looking her directly at her eyes…and smiling to her…

She only could sweetly and warmly smile back…then, she stood up, and headed to her room…but before getting inside she looked at Raimundo and softly smiled to him, then he waved to her with a dumb-happy expression in his face.

_**Raimundo's Pov:**_

When I was kissing her I felt like if her lips where made up of something sweet…at first I felt her a bit hard…she was is nervous, and me too…_what if she slaps me…_but then I felt her relaxing, and kissing me too…so I got my arms around her waist like by instinct…and then I felt her arms around my neck… I did wanted that moment to last forever, to never end… But I think she needed air…so she broke our kiss… _Okay Raimundo Pedrosa this is the time…tell her now, or shut your trap the rest of your life…_ I got a bit nervous, but I really wanted to tell her what I felled, so I started…

"Kitty… I-I…" But she placed her finger in my lips I waited her to slap me…or tell me something…but instead she told me she felt the same…Then we looked at the star and she told me that she felt this already happened…I told her that me too…but I was honest…I didn't care I only cared about her…I smiled but her smile was so warm that I was thanking it wasn't in the morning…cause I think I blushed… then she stood up, and waved to me…

"KITTY EU TE AMO MUITO!" (Kitty I love you a lot!) I love her so much that I couldn't do anything more that to yell of happiness…after I got tired… I got inside and I checked for her… she laid there sleeping peacefully…like an angel… so I kissed her in her cheek, and go to bed…

_This is the __happiest day of my entire life…_

**Kitty's Pov:**

I was sleeping peacefully…I didn't had dreams…until I suddenly woke up, and checked my cloak… 2 am…_What the…huh?..._If my eyes didin't betrayed me…I was in front of a white-blue light that seemed to have hide when I woke up…

"Huh…"I moved my box where I had got my earrings…and then..it scared and then I tried to convince it I wasn't evil…

"Aww…come on…I'm not going to hurt you…" Then the white-living light got out…and then jumped…I giggled and laughed as he skeptically looked all my room… then…he moved out of my room…

"Hey…wait" I said while I followed it… and then it stopped…it showed me the lake…

"Yeah…that's water…"I stated, then he floated at the water, and then he took my hand so I could reflect my face on it…Then the little light gently bruised the water…and it glowed white…I backed up in fear…but then…I saw the light coming to me…but then the creature came to me, and I can swear it talked, he said… _"Come on, don't be afraid, nothing happens"_ I only looked puzzled…but then I understood and nodded.

As I got near the lake…the light touched my pendant…and it glowed…then I got in water…but…I could breathe down water…and I didn't got wet for a reason I didn't knew…but it was awesome…we passed the lake…that was for sure…then we swam through a waterfall…I felt a warmt feeling in my heart, a feeling of joy…happiness…excite…but I was confused…because I saw no people around…then the light creature, touched my pendant again…and a bubble formed around me and the light creature…we passed through the walls…and doors…through huge beautiful chambers…and then by magic I was in the sky… I could see the temple…and how it disappeared from my sign…I could see the stars…shining beautifully…I touched some clouds…saw some shooting stars…and saw the moon shining…until the creature stopped in a cloud…I got amazed as I saw a huge clouds palace that formed in the middle of a beautiful stars field…I was amazed…it was made up of puffy clouds, and the staralightened the pat to the palace, some other little stars lighted the palace too...then the light thing pulled me to the inning…I ran to see the stars…and a beautiful lake with a moon statue in the middle…anyone who saw it could say it was the moon…but in small…it even changed of position as the real moon moved…I continued walking through a big garden filled with flowers…and statues that represented different magical creatures…that maybe only in dreams could be seen, centaurus, dragons, fairies, pixies, huge serpents, but then I saw a figure that frightened me…A Wolfman... he had dark red eyes…that penetrated through my flesh into the depths of my heart , it wanted to jump out of my skin, it sended fear chills through my spine…but then the light drew me into the main entrance…there was a beautiful receiver…with a photograph in it…it was a tall man... he strangely had his eyes like mine's...but instead of blue rings…he had green ones…and gray-white hair…and wore a beautiful white armor with golden decorations…I wondered…because I could have sworn to had seen before the small pin he had…it was a white dragon…with his open wings…that long neck…the blue gem…IT WAS THE DRAGON I MET IN THE CAVE!!!

"_As I see you already discovered me…"_ Said a man that came down from big twisted white stairs…

"Sorry to get inside your property mister…but I think that my little friend got a bit confused…" But then the light thing floated into the man's hand and then he moved like if telling him something…

"Good…Well there is no problem my girl…because I'm the reason you are here…I brought you here with Mirage's help isn't it Mirage?" Asked the man to the little light…the light jumped of happiness…

"Sorry because of my bad manners…my name is Lusui…" Said the man.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_Flashback…_

"So there it is. good idea of **Lusui** on hiding it in there. Hard to take out, but it's not impossible."

_End of this Flashback…_

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

"Lusui…then that means that" I began, and I got closer to the man…Could it be…

"Sir…did you once knew a man called…No, just please forget about it sir…I have to go."

"_A man called __Elios" _

As he said that name, my heart gave a jump of amazement, I was afraid, how could this man know my…

"Yes…did you knew him…" I asked hopping he could know something that could guide me to him…

"_Yes…he…was one of my closest friends...he died trying to protect you…__"_

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_Flashback…_

"Kitty, stand back sweetie." A tall man, with short curled brown hair, and blue hazel eyes, said to a small girl with curled light brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Daddy…who is that mister…he scares me daddy" The little girl cried, with small fear tears in her eyes.

"I'll protect you, sweet, he's not taking us."

_End of this Flashback…_

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

"_Bu__t since the beginning he told he to hide it in you…I told him that that much power will kill you…but he told me you where ready…so I joined the orb to your soul"_

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_Flashback…_

"Elios, there's no much time left, what do we do…" A young man, with spiky gray-white hair, told to the browed-hair man.

"She's ready, I feel it." the man said, holding his daughter hand.

"Are you crazy, she's 6 years old, she might be the chosen one, but still, that much power can kill her!"

"I know she is ready…and I know she is…do it Lusui!!" Yelled the man.

"Okay, as you say" Lusui brought them to a temple, near their hidden spot…there, they found themselves in a beautiful chamber filled with ancient scripts, then, Elios rapidly took out a beautiful flute, made with crystal, he played a lullaby…and then, the scripts unpasted, and opened some rocks to a lower temple…this one, had just a huge crystal statue, with a dragon on in, and at the dragon's foot's was a pedestal with nothing over it.

"Well, the time has come" The man named Elios kneeled, and hugged his daughter, she just could smile softly.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Asked the girl, observing how his father eyes turned red.

"Ohh sweetie, I'm not crying, I got something in my eye." The man said, whipping his tears away.

"Look Kitty, Lusui will take you to that orb, you will just touch it, and I'll touch the song I teached you, just calm down, and try to remember it, is that okay?"

"Okay daddy." The girl with brown hair nodded, and went with Lusui…

"I just have to touch this, right Lusuie?" The girl sweetly asked.

"Yes, but first I have to touch this song"

"Okay."

"Now it's up to you Kitty."

"Uhuh…" The girl stepped up, in front of the statue.

"Now!!" Yelled Lusui

Elios began to play a song, a sad song that seemed to echo through the entire temple…as he played it, a trio of crystal pillars appeared, and then, the ceiling in the temple began to open, reveling the shining moon… the pillars began glow, and glitters came out from them…as Elios finished the song, the pillars had made orbs from light, with the colors of silver, blue, and white…

The lights formed a huge energy bubble that covered the entire pedestal, the girl was afraid, of that so big spectacle, but she had curiosity, so she touched the bubble, and the bubble firstly sent a shock, but then, it calmed down, and the bubble took posses of the girl, the girl began to float in the air, with a blue-and whitish orb around her, the pain seemed to be so terrible that her groans, and yells of pain heard through the entire temple, her poor eyes made up shiny tears, but this pain wasn't from the outside…this pain burned her fragile bones, her mind raced at thousand miles per hour, her forehead burned, and her eyes where as fire…her heart beats where even faster…and after for what the girl where hours, but really where only a couple of minutes… a sky-blue aura surrounded her, and then she slowly floated to ground, unconscious…

"This was it…she will have some physicall changes, but they will be normal, her hair will seem to lose color, and her eyes, maybe will see different, with a grayish thone, but that's just a small change…nothing else." Elios stated.

She slowly opened her eyes, and with that…she saw her father, and then she just stood up there, smiling softly to him…

"Kitty…are you okay?" The man said to his daughter, who just nodded in agreement, and hugged his father…maybe for the last time…

"Okay, now to prove she received the power, she has to release a bit of energy. She needs to think of something, and release all that madness."

Kitty concentrated, and then, a blue aura surrounded her, and with her hands joined, an energy ball formed, a small one, but then, it disappeared.

"I think she's ready…"

_End of this Flashback…_

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

"_Then Oricalu appeared…he tried to kill you using a real strong attack that had took from him a bunch of energy…but your father got in the middle of the attack…"_

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_Flashback…_

"Daddy…what happened?" The little girl had silvery-white hair now, and her eyes where gray with blue.

"Nothing at all sweetie" Elios said as he took her daughter in his arms…

BOOM!!

"_That orb is mine NOW HANDLE THE GIRL ELIOS!"_ A dark aura surrounded the area.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

_End Flashback.._

_A__nd it killed him…really slow…I saw this…and couldn't take it anymore… you were the only testique of my power…so…I turned into my real form…and placed a power curse on him…he couldn't touch you...without getting badly burned…he got away…but promising he will had you…then I ran to your father…you were trying to talk to him…but it was in vain…he only said that when you got enough age…that I trained you…and to give you this…"_

I wanted to cry there…my dad had died for me…when I was little I thought he had abandoned me, how could I be so dumb?...but then Lusui handled me a crystal dragon figure…I placed it on my pendant…and it fitted perfectly…then I felt a chill through my entire body…a kind of electric shock.

"_This is the dragon heart…when ever you need the dragon help…he will come to your rescue... from this day…your life will change dramatically my girl…you will have to choose your path…and believe in yourself…control your emotions…and when ever you need to use your powers…just free all those emotions within your heart…and let the dragon release…_

_T_he man shined in a bright white light,and then he turned into the dragon.He roared and then said…_Remember…the flute…the flute is the key to everything…now…Kitty you are ready to encounter face to face with your destiny…" _I looked amazed…then Lusui opened his wings…and then I saw him disappear at the distance…then…I felt like a vortex was taking me deeper…I felt like drowning…

"AHHH!! HELP ME!!"

_**No One's Pov:**_

"…HELP ME!! AHHH!!!" Kitty screams heared through the entire temple…

"AHH!!! THE COWS ARE TAKING MY HAT!! HEY THAT'S MA PIE!!" Yelled Clay as he stood up from the noises…

"AHH!!! SQUIRRELS!!" Yelled Omi as he jumped and hugged strongly from Rai's eyes and head…

"OMI GET OFFA ME!!" Yelled Raimundo as he tried to gain control…

"WHAT'S GOING ON!!" Yelled Kimiko as she came out from her room…removing her sleeping ear covers.

"I think that someone couldn't sleep so well…" Said Alex making to the other guys a come-here glare…then… Kimiko opened Kitty's "room" and her jaw drop as she saw Kitty with her silver-white hair… she woke up a bit scared…and then she said…

"Hey Kimiko…what happened?"

"I think you…umm…changes your hair color…BUT IT LOOKS NICE! Where did you changed it?!" Kimiko said as she amazed looked at the girl silvery-white hair…

"Kim…what are you talking about??" Kitty said confused…but then Kimiko gave her a mirror…

"AHH!!! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Kitty yelled as she looked terrified her reflection…

"What do you mean?" Kimiko said…as Raimundo got in…

"Would you like to tell us what's goi…WHAT THE!!" Raimundo ½ amazed ½ not looked at Kitty with her elf ears and hair color…

"Kitty why did you changed?" Raimundo asked her… but then Kimiko puzzled got a bit mad…and told both…

"How…" Then she took both (Raimundo and Kitty) out of the room so everyone could see, and they could tell to everyone what was going on…

"Woah!! This's more 'mazing tha' a cow with wings" Clay said as he took his cowboy hat out, and moved the hair that rubbed his eyes to see if he wasn't dreaming…

"My dear fellow friend…what has happened to you…well let me tell you… you look strange…but nice at the same time…but not as nice as me…" Omi said at first puzzled, but then with a huge smile that Kitty returned with a warm smile too…

"Kitty…what happened…but I must agreed with Omi…you look wonderful" Said Alex giving to Kitty a thumbs up.

Raimundo got a bit jealous but…Alex was like that so he calmed a bit to knowing that Alex liked Kim…

Then Alex hugged Kimiko and kissed her in the forehead…

"Okay well…is because…" Kitty began but then Master Fung came in and said...

"Young Monks what has happened I heard noises…and what has happen to you Kitty?" He was amazed, but then he calmed down because he knew the reason of it…

"Is because when I feel too strong emotions…and the moon is clear…I tend to change my form…but…" But Omi interrupted…

"Ohh that's most interesting…and because of that no one must interrupt…" Everyone, except Master Fung, and Kitty glared at Omi…

"Well as I said…but yesterday at night…(Kitty told everything that happened that night since the light appeared in the temple until the vortex…) And then I woke up, and Kimiko was there…"

Everyone was wide-eyed…no one could believe it…until Kimiko saw Kitty's pendant…

"Is hard to believe…but I can see the dragon in your pendant" Kimiko said… but Raimundo asked…

"Master is possible that the dragon have made Kitty change of form?"

"Is the most probable thing young monk…but I think that because of this new abilities…she will be allowed to take a bit more power of the pendant…That is another reason to train."

"Aww Master Fung…do we have to??" Raimundo lazily said…

"Raimundo…maybe…what if they attack again…but then…they do me something worse…like killing Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Master Fung, Alex…you…only for because of me? I will never forgive myself…" Then her voice cracked a bit, then she hold back tears, and then…

"Never say that…" Kimiko said looking at Kitty….

"We're a team lil' lady…" Clay cheered

"We are friends" Omi said with his huge smile

"And we will never be able to abandon you…or anyone…" Said Alex smiling a bit to her…

"Cause we will protect each other, and I will protect you…specially…"Raimundo ended taking her slightly by the arms…

"Master…WE are ready for training…" Kitty said

"We will start tomorrow morning Young Monks…" Master Fung said and with a bow from the monks, the old sensei went to meditate.

Then Kimiko and Kitty played Super Dance Challenge 7 the new game that her dad had gave her…then she talked with Alex…

"Al…" Said Kitty…wondering

"Yes Monsheri…" Alex answered with his eyes closed…

"What do you think?" Kitty asked anxious.

"About what…?" Questioned Alex…

"About…this…you know the fight…do you think we can win…" Asked nervously

"Look..." Alex removed his beret, opened his eyes, and making eye contact with her…"Yes…we can…we only need to trust on each other…you know…when I see your eyes…I remember when we played…Do you remember?" Said Alex closing his eyes again…

"Yeah…like if it had happened yesterday…"

"Kitty…I never told you when we where young…"

"What?"

"That…I…aw forget it…"

"No…tell me I'm going to get anxious…"

"When we where young I liked your eyes…they never lied…they showed yourself as you where…I loved that about you…but…I feel Kimiko someone sincere…real nice…she's unique…I love her…" Kitty just could smile to his friend…and then she hugged him a bit…Alex turned a bit red…but then he hugged her a bit too…

"I like you to be honest…thanks…" With that both got in the temple and they saw Raimundo hearing music…as always…but this time he has got asleep…

"I like to do this…shhh" Kitty slowly came to where Raimundo was… she slowly removed one hearing aid…then she yelled…

"HEY THERE BOY!!" Raimundo jumped like 7 feet's…then he just yelled…

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT ONE!! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL THE ONE THAT DID IT!!" He yelled as he slowly calmed down…

"Kitty…wha' was that for?" Raimundo calmed and relaxed.

"Nothing…you looked soo cute…that I didn't resisted…My bad…" She said making a puppy face…

"Aww…don't worry…but YOU WILL PAY FOR IT!" Raimundo started his attack…

"NO!! NO!!! NO!!!PLEASE HELP MEE!!!!" Yelled Kitty as Raimundo tickled her in the belly…

"Ohh now WHO IS THE STRONG HUH!! HOW IS THE BEST!!"SAY IT!!" Raimundo said as he continued tickling her…

"No!! You!! YOU WIN!!" Yelled Kitty in sign of defeat…or maybe not…

"I knew it…"Raimundo returned with his I'm-the-best- glare

"Okay cocky boy…what about a race to the rooms I need to talk to Kimiko…" Kitty said standing up

"Claro menina metida…mas que ganho?" Raimundo said crossing his arms…

"Mmm… um abraço _**talvez**_?" Said Kitty emphatizing the word talvez.

"UM ABRAÇO!! Por que não um beijo?" Raimundo reproached…

"Eh menino, não sobreexeda…um abraço ou nada…" Kitty said …

"Esta bem…ainda ser em o bochecha…" Raimundo wondered…

"Raimundo…ou abraço ou nada…" Kitty gave her last word…

"Bem, bem…" Raimundo finally said giving up hope…and smirking…

"Ready…" Kitty said

"Set…" Raimundo continued

"GO!!!" Both yelled…and the race began…

**Me**: Tehehehe I like cliffhangers…BWAHAHAHAH I'M SO EVIL!!...

**Raimundo:** But you have to write that she kisses me…

**Me:** Maybe…or maybe make her to slap you because being a Jerk!!…

**Kitty:** THAT'S BETTER!! Or maybe Make him suffer…

**Me:** And I can help you.

**Kimiko:** And me too… everyone death-glares at Raimundo

**Raimundo:** HOLY SHIT!! Raimundo ran away as fast as he could…

**Me:** HEY CHASE MAKE ME THE FAVOR TO FINISH THE CHAPTER! I GOT SOME HUNT TODAY! runs after Raimundo

**Chase:** Okay I'm here only because she asked me…well not…I'm here just to say takes out a paper, reads it, and place it inside his pocket

Thanks for those who reviewed the story like: Dragon of Energy, Tietum, Dragon of Spirits, Firesandstorm, Seckseeful-ed-lover, Eye of Eagle, and the people that has reviewed this story…Oh, thanks to Judi too, yeah is supposed to be menina sometimes the computer corrects itself…kinda rare but well…and my special thanks to RANDOMLASS!!! GIRL YOU ROCK REALLY!!! Ohh, and special thanks to my friend ALE!!!! GIRLS YOU ROCK MY SOCKS TOO!!!!! AND TO everyone that has read my story…please if you read it…don't be mean review please …Oh yeah and here is the translation for that people that doesn't know even a word of what did Kitty, and Rai said…

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

"Okay cocky boy…what about a race to the rooms I need to talk to Kimiko…"

"Claro menina metida…mas que ganho?" _Okay cute girl…but what do I win?_

"Mmm… um abraço_** talvez**_ ?" _Mmm…__**Maybe**_ _a hug?_

"UM ABRAÇO!! Por que não um beijo?" A HUG!! Why not a kiss?

"Eh menino, não sobreexeda…um abraço ou nada…" _Whoa kid, don't overexcede, a hug or nothing_

"Esta bem…ainda ser em o bochecha…" _Okay…even if it is in the cheek…_

"Raimundo…ou abraço ou nada…" _Raimundo… hug or nothing_

"Bem, bem…" _Okay, okay…_

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

**Chase:** breathes deeply that's all

**Me:** Hi Chase…Ohh thanks for helping me out…

**Chase:** rises an eyebrow Good…but you own me a favor…

**Me:** Okaay…Well… SEE YA LATER GUYS TAKE CARE!!!!


	13. Another Note HOORAY! XD

Okay guys, just wanted to apologice for my lateness, and my poor writing habit...but, honestly, my school teachers are getting pretty strict, and eveytime, my homeworks are even heavier...I'm sorry if I don't update, I mean...I have ages ¬¬ My bad ; hehe, oh well, this note is to unfortunately tell you that my story is comming to an end...cries I have dedicated so much time to it TT-TT but, don't you guys worry, I will be back, with my multiple Naruto fanfics! XD!! YEAH!1 I'M A HUGE Naruto fan, (GAARA LOVE YOU!!) Ok, and that, I promise this story will finish but, it will be anunforgivable ending I promise Nyoroo! And...what else...oh yeah, I'll continue writing fics, promise they will rock XD! Oh well, see you later guys!!

Huggles:

_Helen _

MINA KIO TSUKETE KUDASAI!!! I'll stay in contact with you! BYE BYE JAMATA!!


End file.
